A Change in the Enemy: Cold Hearted (Book 5)
by SweetHeart114
Summary: After Jay was back to his jokey self, everyone rushes to the Temple to find the place as a fight scene, with two ninja's missing. Now, with he team back together, they have to work together to save Kai from their very own nindroid, Zane, and an army. But when things take a turn for the worse, will they ever get him back, or will they lose everything they once loved?
1. Chapter 1

He stood in Zane's room, near the bed. Mai stood beside him, while Zane was on the bed. Kai looked from Mai, to Zane, to Mai and back to Zane. Zane slowly sat up on the bed, looking between them.

"Is something wrong?" Zane asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong," Mai said. "Just, can you hold still while I check you over."

Mai moved towards Zane, only for him to push her away and stand up.

"I am in no need to be looked at," he told her. "I simply needed a break."

Mai looked to Kai, as she sat on the ground. Kai looked at her, then to Zane.

"I think I'll go and let you two figure this out," Kai said.

He slowly began backing away, towards the door. Then he stopped, seeing Mai getting to her feet. Zane turned to face her, watching her every move.

"Zane, you know that you can tell me if something's wrong," Mai said calmly.

"I said nothing is wrong," Zane frowned. "Now back off!"

Zane shoved her down again, turning as Kai dashed from the room. Mai jumped up, barely avoiding Zane as she ran to Kai. They ran down the hallway, terrified as Zane chased after them.

"We have to get contact with the others!" Kai told Mai.

"To the control room,' Mai told him.

He nodded, sliding around the corner as a blast of ice shattered against the wall.

"Is he trying to kill us!" Kai screamed.

"Only freeze us," Mai told him. "But if my calculations are correct, only one of us will escape."

"That's going to be you," Kai told her. "Find the others, and hurry."

"I can't leave you alone," Mai insisted. "He's my brother."

"He's my teammate," Kai retorted. "I know him, better than you. I've live with him for years. Find the others."

"But-" Mai started.

"Go!" Kai cried.

Mai nodded, turning and dashing out the door. Kai spun around, seeing Zane glaring at him. Zane's red eyes taunting him, teasing him. Terrifying him. Kai ducked as a blast of ice flew over him.

"You're a fool!" Zane shouted. "You know you'll lose! You should have ran!"

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to take," Kai replied. "But you won't take me down easily."

"Then a fight it'll be," Zane growled.

He jumped at Kai. Kai barely had a second to dodge the attack before Zane somersaulted on the ground and jumped to his feet. Kai spun around, jumping to avoid a low kick, then ducking to avoid a punch. He rolled out of the way to avoid Zane's grasp. He jumped to his feet, launching a fireball at the nindroid. Zane extinguished the flame and blasted Kai with his ice. Kai barely avoided the first blast, but the second one caught his hand. Kai gasped, his hand frozen in a layer of ice.

"Not so tough against me now, are you?' Zane smirked.

Kai's hand erupted in flames, melting the ice. Then he launched the fireball at Zane. He dodged it and frozen Kai's feet against the ground. Kai panicked, trying to get out of it. Before he realized what was happening, Zane had grabbed him by his shirt.

"Enough _talk,_ " Zane said, tauntingly. "Time to leave."

Zane flung Kai into the wall. The ice around Kai's feet shattered into many shards, clattering to the ground. Kai fell to the ground, unconscious. Zane moved over to him, lifting him onto his shoulder and carrying him away from the Temple.

* * *

Mai ran inside, Lloyd, Nya, and Jay close behind her. The place looked calm and neat for a fight scene. All except for the few scorch marks and ice shards around the room. Nya hugged Jay tightly, looking around the room.

"They aren't here," Mai said.

"What happened exactly?" Lloyd asked her.

"Yeah," Jay agreed.

"I felt a virus in the temple, something evil," Mai told them. "I found Kai in Zane's room, and Zane updating his system. Then he woke and was acting abnormal, then attacked us. Kai told me to go and find help, and clearly it didn't take long for him to be subdued."

"Can you tell where they went?" Nya asked.

"No," Mai sighed. "And Zane's signal isn't visible, so I can't track it."

"What do we do?"Jay asked.

"We need everyone back here, ASAP," Lloyd asked. "Cole, Dash, Zack, Nicki, Roy, everyone."

"We don't know where Tylor, Stan and June went, though," Mai interrupted.

"We get who we can," Lloyd turned to her. "Mai, you go and find Nicki and Roy. Jay, Nya, go get Cole, Dash and Zack from the Resort. We're cutting their vacation short."

They all nodded and ran off in different directions. Lloyd sighed, walking into the control room.

"Please be safe, Kai," he said. "And let this all end. Once and for all."

* * *

Kai woke in the dark, a major headache hitting him full on. He didn't remember what happened, or how he got there. Heck! He didn't even know the "there" was. He looked around the dark room, seeing a dim light shining through what looked like a doorway. He tried to move, but felt something around his wrists. He gave a small tug to find they were chained to the wall. There were more chains around his ankles. He tried to look down at his hands, but then realize there were chains attached to his neck. If he moved in the wrong way, it could seriously hurt him. Or worse.

"Look who's finally woken up," a voice boomed around him.

Kai flinched, looking around for the source of the voice. He couldn't find it anywhere. Then again, he could hardly see anything.

"Don't worry," the voice told him. "You won't be alone much longer."

Then he remembered what had happened. Who was talking to him. How he got where he was. All of it. He had been kidnapped. He was being held hostage. By his own brother. What had happened to him? What had caused this corruption?

Kai jumped as things around him moved. He looked around, seeing his surrounding changing, he was moving upwards. Then he was blinded by light, causing him to squint to see. He stopped moving and finally was able to adjust to the light. He saw he was in what looked like Borg Tower. Actually, it was Borg Tower. Why was he here of all places?

Then he noticed two nindroids talking. Zane was one of them, and General Cryptor was the other one. Kai's jaw dropped, seeing the nindroid general alive before him. They both turned and walked over towards him, still talking.

"Fire ninja," Cryptor said. "A pleasure to see you again."

Kai growled, glaring at the nindroid general.

"Don't be like that, Kai," Zane said, faking a pout. "We're going to have a fun time, together."

"What happened to you?" Kai asked him.

Zane frowned, looking at Kai.

"I'm where I belong," Zane smirked. "With my people. An army of nindroids, with General Cryptor as my second in command. I am the leader, Kai. So be careful with what you say to me."

Kai's face softened into an expression of sorrow. Zane truly was gone now. He was alone.

"Will he work for the plans?" Zane asked Cryptor. "Or will we have to retrieve one of the other two on the list."

"We'll see what we can get from him once everything is set up," Cryptor told Zane. "Only then can we tell."

Kai looked between the two nindroids, confused.

"If not, we could always turn him into one of our own," Cryptor said.

"You can do that," Zane asked, almost excitedly.

"We turned that old man, Wu before," Cryptor shrugged. "It's not too hard."

Now Kai was furious. He attempted to jump at Cryptor, unable to reach him with the restraints on him. He choked on the chains around his neck, having to back away to breath again.

"You will never learn, will you?' Zane shook his head.

Kai panted, glaring at him. Zane tapped a button on his arm, smirking as he looked back up at Kai. Then Kai felt it. Electricity shocking him relentlessly, from the chains restraining him. Kai let out a scream of pain, falling to his knees. Once it stopped, Kai was panting, gasping for air. He shook, barely able to stay on his hands and knees. The only things stopping him from collapsing was the chains on his neck risking him suffocating if he did.

Kai noticed Zane moving around him, then felt the tension on his neck release and he finally relaxed and toppled to the ground in pain. His breathing was finally under control, and he looked up as the chains on his neck were attached to the ground behind him. The ones on his ankles were attached to the same placed, holding him in a kneeling position. Meanwhile, Cryptor chains his hands at his sides, allowing him some movement.

"That should hold you," Zane said. "Now, be a good boy and don't try to attack us again."

"I can't promise I won't try," Kai glared.

More bolts of electricity jolted Kai, causing him to scream. He fell backwards, his thighs and calfs touching in an uncomfortable position. He couldn't move, nor sit back up with the chains limiting his options. Zane pushed him back up onto his knees.

"Do you understand what will happen now if you disobey?" Zane snapped.

Kai nodded, weak and tired.

"Next time, I won't be so generous and will leave you like that," Zane told him. "Now stay put."

"Not like a have a choice," Kai muttered.

"What was that?" Zane asked, tauntingly.

"I said fine," Kai said slightly louder.

"Thought so," Zane smirked as he and Cryptor left Kai alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone ran into the Temple, seeing Lloyd with Ali in the Control room. They joined them, seeing a screen filled with red dots.

"What's happening to Ninjago?" Jay cried out.

"Once you guys left, there was an outbreak of Nindroids causing trouble," Lloyd sighed. "Every minute, a new one pops up."

"Who do you think it is?" Jay asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Cole asked, irritated. "I just can't believe what I'm thinking."

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's the only logical answer," Ali sighed. "Zane's teamed up with Cryptor and has an army under his control."

Everyone exchanged worried looks.

"What about Kai?" Nya asked.

"We can only assume he's being held hostage at their base," Lloyd said. "We have to hope they haven't done anything to him yet, or else we could end up fighting two teammates."

"I can't fight my own brother again!" Nya cried. "We have to save him!"

Jay grabbed Nya's arm as she tried to run off.

"You can't go," Jay cried.

"We have to save him," Nya cried.

"We don't even know where they are!" Cole cried.

Nya went silent. Cole was furious. Which wasn't normal.

"Think about what you're doing, Nya," Cole said. "We have no clue where he is, the base is probably heavily guarded and they probably are prepared for us to try to get him back. Not only that, but there are many people in danger that we need to help first."

"Cole's right," Ali said. "Ninjago City is our main priority. We need to evacuate the city. ASAP."

"Stick together in groups," Lloyd said. "Nya and Jay, Cole, Dash and Zack, and Nicki and Roy. Nya, Jay, northern end. Cole, Dash, take Zack to the southern end. Nicki and Roy to the eastern. Ali and I will get the western end. We meet at Borg tower to evacuated Borg then we get as far away from there as we can. Clear?"

Everyone nodded. Then a loud alarm went off. They turned to the screen as it showed a security camera outside. Thern voices echoed from it.

"Ninja! Show yourselves!"

Everyone exchanged worried looks, terrified.

"Surrender and no one will be hurt!"

The silence in the Temple was eery. Everyone looked at each other, worried and confused. They stood in the control room, unmoving.

"Come on out, ninja! We know your in there!"

The taunting voice. On that they all new too well. No one could believe it, other than Mai who had seen him already. Cole turned to Lloyd.

"What do we do?" Cole whispered silently.

"Silently, we'll move upstairs," Lloyd instructed, his voice hushed and silent. "After that-"

He stopped short of his sentence, a loud explosion shaking the Temple.

"Final warning!"

Lloyd motioned for them to follow him. Everyone moved quickly and quietly upstairs to the second floor and to a balcony around back of the house. Lloyd motioned to do an "up and away" once they arrived. They all nodded, quickly setting up to leave. Cole grabbed Dash, spun into his airjitzu and took into the sky on his dragon. Jay and Nya follow on their dragons close behind. Ali grabbed Nicki and Roy on her glider, flying off after the others while Zack transformed and took off. Lloyd followed his team, spinning into his airjitzu and flying above the Temple. As he went to summon his dragon, a blast of ice struck the side of his head. Zack looked down, not seeing the dragon and beginning to worry. Then, he saw the unconscious green ninja, plummeting towards the earth below him.

"No!" he cried.

Everyone else stopped mid air, turning to see what happened. They watched Zack turned and nosedive towards Lloyd.

"Lloyd!" Ali cried.

They watched silently as Zack reached Lloyd, grabbed him in his claws and spread his wings. The wind lifted him upwards as he sailed high above the ground. He reached the others as they turned to see the Temple.

"Do we go back?" Dash asked.

"Not until we know it's safe," Ali replied.

"So what do we do, then?" Nicki asked.

"We need a safe haven," Cole said.

"Whoa, who made you leader?" Jay asked.

"I was the original leader, I can take control again," Cole frowned. "Anyways, we could go seek shelter with the Serpentine under the city. That way they can help us evacuate the city."

"Alright, to the Ninjago City sewers," Ali said.

"Please," Dash told Ali, "Don't sound so happy about that."

"Fine," Ali moaned.

Then they took off towards the city, flying as a group and watching Lloyd for him to wake.

"I can not believe you allowed them to escape!" Zane shouted, outraged.

"My apologies, Zane," Cryptor said. "We have a group tracing their location as we speak. We will find them."

Zane huffed, turning and looking out the window. Below them, chaos rained through the streets. People were running, screaming, crying. They tried to escape the nindroid who attacked them. They were trying gain control over the city. From there, it wouldn't take long to gain control over everywhere else.

"The people are beginning to cave," Cryptor said in a lower tone. "We will soon have the city under our control."

"At least there is some progress," Zane said. "What of the red ninja?"

Zane motioned towards Kai, who had managed to find a way to lay on his side and fall asleep. Cryptor looked over to him, then shrugged.

"Well keep him prisoner until we are able to make use of him," Cryptor said.

"How long will that be?" Zane asked.

"A couple days," Cryptor responded. "We need the city under our control, then we can retrieve the parts to create our plan. Only then will we be able to put him to use."

Zane nodded, watching Kai in his sleep. He turned to look back out the window, the chaos and havoc before him was pleasing, relaxing. It almost seemed right. But what was right was if everyone would fall into line and not rebel against him. Then it would be a perfect world for him and he could rule.

"When will you expand the army out further to take the villages?" Cryptor asked.

"Once I have control of most of the city," Zane said. "Then, and only then, will we expand the army."

Cryptor nodded. He turned, watching the chaos through the city. This had been the furthest he had ever been to the world being his. Even though it would be Zane's, they would both work together to rule the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Crying, screaming and yelling rained down above the ninja over the thundering of footsteps above them. They heard many people begging for help, to be spared, but those cries were always cut short by a scream or gunshot. Cole held Dash close to him, her figure shaking.

"We need to be up there helping," Jay insisted. "There are innocent people losing their lives up there."

"We wouldn't have a chance," Ali told him. "It would be 10 of us versus a whole army of next to unstoppable nindroids."

"Not to mention that we are at an even bigger disadvantage with them having Kai hostage," Lloyd added.

"I get that, but can't we at least try to help?" Jay about pleaded.

"Not without giving our presence away," Cole told him.

"This is tearing all of us apart," Nya told him. "We'll save who we can once we know what's happening."

Jay nodded. He looked up, seeing the Serpentine's base before them. Lloyd knocked on the door. It creaked open, and they saw Skales at the door.

"Can I help you?" he glared.

"We need your help," Lloyd said.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Skales asked.

"Because Kai is being held hostage," Ali said. "We need somewhere safe."

"We have our own to protect, we don't need you here too," Skales glared.

"We can assist you and give you more protection," Ali told him. "But things will only get worse if we were to be caught."

"Fine," Skales grumbled. "Come in. Quickly."

He ushered the ninja in, and they saw the serpentine running around. Life looked normal, the children having fun and the parent chattering away.

"We've been trying to keep things as normal as possible," Skales said. "Very few of your kind have come to us for help. They are in the main building. This way."

The crew followed Skales into a larger building, seeing a couple families in the room. There was a mother and father with a toddler and a young infant, a mother and son together, and two young kids, hugging each other tightly.

"Some more stragglers arrived, Skales," Acidius said.

The ninja turned as another family walked in.

"Very few would be able to escape on their own," Cole sighed.

"We do have serpentine watching from hidden places above ground for anyone who can be saved," Skales said. "We are doing what we can to help, but not much."

"We understand that you have your own to worry about and understand," Ali nodded. "Thank you for however much you can spare for us."

"It's my pleasure," Skales nodded in response to her.

She frowned, and Lloyd nudged her. She shrugged off the formalness of the situation and turned to him.

"Lloyd, Mai and I will stay and do what we can for everyone here," Ali said. "Nicki, Roy and Zack, guard the main entrance. Cole, Jay, Nya and Dash, I'm sending you up to stay hidden from the nindroids and get information for us."

Jay and Cole celebrated, finally able to help in some way.

"Under no circumstances can you engage with the nindroids," Lloyd said. "Stick to the shadows, stay hidden, go unnoticed. Help who you can below ground without being seen and try to find where Kai is being held. Then we can have our next move set up."

"Stay hidden, help who we can and try to find Kai," Cole said. "We understand."

"Call in with an update every five minutes so we know you're safe," Ali instructed.

"We will," Nya nodded.

They turned and left, leaving Mai, Lloyd and Ali alone in the main room. Lloyd and Mai went to check on the escapees while Ali turned to Skales.

"We'll do everything we can to protect the Serpentine," Ali told him. "We owe you for this, Skales."

"Protecting us will be enough in return," Skales said. "But if something comes up, I'll let you know."

Ali nodded. She thanked Skales before turning to go help Mai with a family.

* * *

Cole and Dash jumped to the roof of the building ahead of them. Jay and Nya landed next to them and they all ducked down, hiding under a platform as a spotlight swept over them.

"Who knew just getting a block would be so difficult," Dash whispered.

"Everyone needs to be on high alert," Cole said. "If we are spotted, split up into partners with the closest person. Don't go off alone."

"Why split up?" Jay asked. "Nothing good happens when we split up."

"We stay in partners if it happens," Cole told him. That way one of us will have a better chance of escaping. But for now, we stick together."

Nya, Dash and Jay nodded. The area went dark again and they moved. They made it about five more blocks then they reached a gap between building where there was a road. Cole motioned for them to follow him. He pointed Dash, Nya then Jay, then to a stoplight wire going between the building. They all ducked down, looking around for nindroids. There weren't any in sight, so Cole went for it.

He jumped out onto the wire, sliding to the other end. He jumped, grabbing the ledge and pulling himself onto the roof. He look over as Dash prepared to go after him. She looked up at him and he nodded. She jumped on, sliding about halfway before jumping towards the ledge. She fell short but was luck enough for Cole to have caught her. He pulled her up, setting her on the ground as Nya jumped over to join them. Cole looked up as Jay slid across the wire and onto the rooftop.

"This way," Cole told them quietly.

Cole lead the way as they continued. They went about two more buildings before another copter came their way.

"Hide," Cole urged.

They all looked around frantically for anything, and Dash found a door leading into the building.

"Over here," she called.

Cole ran to her, punching the door in and jumping inside. Dash followed close behind, with Nya and Jay after her. They pushed themselves up against the wall, only the sounds of the copter above them echoing in the room. They saw a light filter in through the door in the ceiling, then it disappeared.

"How much further?" Dash asked.

"I don't know," Cole replied.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Jay asked, irritated.

"I was thinking we would go see about Borg Industries," Cole told them. "Mostly because it was their last base, and it looked like the attacks got worse the closer you would get to it."

"That would make sense," Nya agreed. "But if we are walking right into nindroid central, we need to be on our A game."

"Let's do a quick check in with the others,' Cole said.

He dialed Lloyd on his communicator, and the others crowded around him. Lloyd picked up with ali hanging over his shoulder.  
"How are things going?" Lloyd asked.

"We are about five blocks from Borg Industries," Cole told him. "There are constantly copters above us, so we are taking shelter every minute or two."

"Patrols are worsening then?" Ali asked.

"Yup," Nya nodded.

"Only makes it more obvious that their base is borg Industries," Ali looked to Lloyd on the other end.

"Shall we continue?" Cole asked.

"Jay, Cole, you two continue and get as close as you can," Lloyd said. "We need to be positive. I don't want to lose too many at this point in time, so I want Nya and Dash back here ASAP."

"Are you sure?" Nya asked.

"Smaller numbers are less likely to be noticed as you get closer," Lloyd said. "I'm positive."

"Alright, we'll start back," Dash told him.

"I'll alert Nicki, Roy and Zack," Ali said. "See you two soon."

"Better get going before another copter comes," Nya told Dash.

"Be careful, both of you," Cole said.

"We will," Dash smiled.

She planted a kiss on Cole's cheek before climbing out after Nya onto the rooftop. Cole turned back to Lloyd.

"Look, this is crucial that you two remain unseen," Lloyd said. "You cannot be caught."

"Nor do we want to be," Jay said.

"I know," Lloyd said. "Be careful and watch your backs."

"We will," Cole nodded. "We call in once we're a safe distance away from them."

"Alright, over and out," Lloyd said.

"Over and out," Cole echoed.

Lloyd hung up on his end. Cole looked up to Jay, who looked back at him.

"Ready for the trip of your life?" Cole asked.

"Let's do this," Jay nodded. "Brothers?"

Jay held a hand out before him. Cole looked to him and smiled. He placed his in Jay and they grabbed each other's hands.

"Brothers," Cole nodded, confident.


	4. Chapter 4

Cole landed beside Jay, kneeling on the roof top. They dashed across it and peeked over the edge. They were right next to Borg Industries, which was surrounded by nindroids. Both ninja were nervous, worried that they might get spotted, but they stayed hidden the best they could.

"We know it's there base now," Cole whispered.

"How will we find out if Kai is in there?" Jay asked.

Cole looked around, trying to see anything. It was nearly pitch black out, other than the odd light from the nindroid flashlights keeping guard. He looked up, seeing a window.

"He's here," Cole said.

"Where?" Jay asked.

He followed Cole's gaze. He saw the window, and on the other side of the glass, Cryptor was looking out over the city and Zane with his back to the window. In the background, Kai was barely visible, but Jay could make him out.

"That's the top floor," Jay said.

"Making it more difficult to reach him," Cole replied. "Let's get out of here."

Cole and Jay turned to leave, but the froze when a wind blew past them. They slowly turned around and a bunch of nindroids landed on the roof before them.

"Surrender ninja," one said.

"Run, Jay," Cole said. "Get back to the others."

"We can't escape this, Cole," Jay replied.

"I won't, you will," Cole told him. "Tell Dash I'm sorry. Now go!"

"I won't leave you!" Jay cried.

"Just go!" Cole shouted.

Jay nodded. He turned, regretting every step as he ran off. Cole stood his ground, eyeing down the nindroids.

"Surrender ninja," one said again.

"Ninja never quit," Cole muttered.

He jumped to avoid a laser that shot past him. He kicked a nindroid, knocking it into another one, sending both off the roof to the ground below. He barely missed two more lasers and flipped over another nindroid. He kicked two others off, then was grabbed from behind. Cole twisted and turned, trying to escape.

"Enough struggling," a nindroid commanded.

Cole then felt light headed. He felt something come out of his arm, and realized he was being drugged. He tried to fight against it, but only managed to hurt himself. He looked up to the window, seeing Zane smiling down at him through the window. Then he let his head fall as his world faded into darkness.

* * *

"Zane, look at this," Cryptor called.

Zane turned, moving over to the window. Kai looked up, wishing he could know what was happening. He heard Zane laugh.

"Oh, this is amazing," Zane chuckled.

He watched someone run off across the rooftops, unfollowed while another attempted to take on nearly twenty nindroids. He shook his head, smiling.

"He came right to us," Zane said.

He looked into his eyes, the smirk on his face showing pleasure and excitement. One his head hung, Zane turned to Kai, who looked confused. Zane walked over to him, smiling.

"You'll have a friend shortly," Zane taunted.

"No," Kai breathed.

Zane lifted Kai's chin, looking into his amber eyes. Kai's breath was shaky, even though he tried to control it.

"We're almost ready for the first round," Zane said. "Just hang in there a little longer."

Kai let out a shaky breath, watching as Zane turned back to Cryptor.

"In fact, we should have the first round ready once the black ninja is settled," Cryptor said. "So you two won't have much time before hands."

"Oh, this is so exciting," Zane cheered. "Our plan can finally be put into action."

"Indeed," Cryptor nodded.

Kai looked down, terrified. He still had no idea what their _plan_ was, but it didn't look too good for him. He heard a door open, and looked up. A group of three nindroids walked in, two holding a semiconscious Cole between them.

"What a pleasant surprise," Zane smiled. "Welcome, Cole."  
Cole blinked rapidly, looking around confused. Then his eyes landed on Kai.

"No," Kai breathed.

"Chain him next to the red ninja then watch both of them," Zane ordered. "Cryptor and myself must go assist with the final preparations."

The nindroids nodded. They dragged Cole over, forcing him onto his knees next to Kai.

"What happened?" Kai asked. "How did they get you?"

"Jay and I were suppose to scout of and find their base," Cole said. "We did, but then we were found. I told him to get back to the others and warn them. I held them off so he could escape."

"Brave move," Kai responded.

Then nindroids backed away from Cole, who was now in his chains. Cole gave them a little tug, seeing how much movement he had. He looked over to Kai, who was looking down at his wrists.

"How long?" Cole asked. "How long have you been like this?"

"A day, maybe two," Kai shrugged. "I lost track."

"Already?" Cole asked.

"I've been sleeping for a while," Kai told him. "Not to mention that there is no clock and it's almost always dark out."

Cole nodded. He looked to the window, able to make out where he was before. Then he remembered something mentioned from before.

"Do you know what they're preparing for?" Cole asked.

Kai flinched. He remained silent for a minute and Cole looked away. He could tell it was bad, but he didn't know in what way. He heard Kai take a shaky breath and turned to look at him. Kai still held his head down, but spoke.

"I don't know what they're doing," Kai said. "I know it's for their overall plan, but that it's only a small portion of it. At least, the first part."

"There are multiple parts?" Cole asked.

Kai nodded. "Zane's asked Cryptor a couple times if he was sure _I_ would work for it, and they wouldn't need one of the others. I don't know who else they were wanting, I just hope it wasn't you."

"I can't even imagine what they've put you through," Cole told him. "It must have been rough."

"Only boring," Kai responded. "I haven't seen or done much. Only been with Zane and Cryptor. Cryptor beats me, tortures me, while Zane just taunts and mocks me."

"It doesn't sound like Zane at all," Cole said.

"Because it's not!" Kai snapped.

Cole was taken back. Kai was sounding broken, not only mentally, but emotionally.

"I haven't seen our Zane even the tiniest bit!" Kai told him. "He's gone!"

Cole looked away, knowing he hit a nerve with Kai. He just was acting so different than normal. Yeah, he snapped at them a lot, but that was almost sad. He showed now sign of ignorance, irritation, anger. Nothing of the sort. His voice cracked from disuse, filled with fear and sorrow.

"I'm sorry," Cole told him.

Kai didn't respond. He looked at the ground, silence around them.

"I never could have known," Cole told him.

"You would have if you didn't leave me for Dash!" Kai screamed. "You keep spending so much time with her, it almost seems like you care for her more than you do anyone else!"  
"Kai, that's not true," Cole insisted.

"Yeah right," Kai glared. "In the past year, since you met Dash, you have been gone five days a week other than when we are fighting villains. Then the other two, you are at home making googoo eyes at her! I hardly talk to you anymore! And when I do, all you do is go on and on about her!"

"Kai," Cole started.

"I don't want to listen to your crap anymore!" Kai snapped at him. "If you would have just stayed home, I bet you none of this would have even happened!"  
Cole looked taken back by Kai. Kai glared at him, then looked away from him. Cole's head slowly fell. Kai was blaming this on him. Was it his fault? It could have been. How could he have known?

"I never knew you felt like that," Cole said.

"Of course you didn't," Kai muttered.

"I promise that once this is over, I will spend more time with you and the team," he said.

"If this ever ends," Kai muttered.

Cole looked up, seeing Kai facing the other way. Kai was broken, hurting and feeling betrayed. Cole realized he wasn't only missing Zane, but also Kai. The Kai he knew before this, was not the Kai before him. Not at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Nya and Dash arrived at the door to the Serpentine base, meeting up with Nicki and Roy.

"Where's Zack?" Dash asked.

"Inside with the others," Nicki replied.

"Has anyone else come?" Nya asked hopefully.

"No," Roy shook his head.

"Any word on Jay and Cole yet?" Dash asked.

"Nothing," Nicki shook her head.

They they all froze, hearing running steps coming down the corridor.

"Hide," Nicki whispered.

They all scrambled into different spots in the hallway, waiting for someone to appear.

"Nicki! Roy!"

Nya looked up, seeing a frantic Jay there. She ran out to him, hugging him tightly.

"What happened?' Nicki asked.

"Why were you running?" Roy asked.

"Where's Cole?" Dash asked.

"I need to find Lloyd and Ali," Jay told them. "Now."

Nicki and Roy lead Nya, Dash and Jay inside, leaving the door unguarded momentarily. They quickly returned to guard it. Nya and Dash brought Jay into the main room.

"Lloyd! Ali!" Nya called out.

Both of them looked up, seeing the trio as they walked in.

"Jay?" Ali questioned.

She and Lloyd ran over to Jay as Nya and Dash helped him sit. Jay was shaky, frightened.

"What happened?" Ali asked him. "Where's Cole?"

"They have him," Jay looked up to Ali.

Ali and Lloyd exchanged worried looks before turning back to Jay as he continued.

"We were right next to Borg Tower, their base," he said. "We were about to leave when they jumped us from behind. Cole knew only one of would escape. He told me to run while he would hold them off. I tried to tell him not to, that I couldn't leave him behind, but then he forced me to run. I got to a safe distance before turning to watch him being dragged off."

"He's got to be with Kai," Lloyd said. "You said that they were in Borg Tower, Jay?"

Jay nodded. Lloyd and Ali turned to look at each other, knowing what they had to do. Was it risky? Very. But what other option did they have?

* * *

Cole was stuck listening to Kai's screams. Forced to watch him struggle. All by his own brother. Cole was chained to a wall, watching in pure terror as Kai's powers and energy was ripped from him. Zane stood next to Cole, smiling and taking pleasure in his work while Cryptor maned to machine Kai was imprisoned in. Kai was on his hands and knees, screaming. It was a nightmare come alive. After about ten minutes of the torture, the screams seized, and Kai collapsed, breathing heavily.

"It's finished," Cryptor turned to Zane.

"Good," Zane smiled. "Store his powers in the vault for later."

Cryptor nodded. He pushed a couple buttons, then the door to the chamber Kai was locked in opened. Zane walked over to it, dragging Kai out of it. Kai screamed, exhaustion causing every part of him to scream in pain.

"Stop! Stop it!" Kai pleaded. "Let me go!"

Cole felt horrible, unable to help Kai in any way. He watched Kai, who was unable to fight against Zane, crying out in pain. He looked away for a second when he realized Cryptor was unchaining him to move him. He shoved Cole forwards, holding his arm tightly. He looked to see Zane waiting with Kai ahead of them. Kai had finally stopped screaming, but tears slipped from his eyes onto Zane's outfit, although they didn't appear on the black suit.

"Bring him this way," Zane said. "We might as well make use of him while we can."

Cryptor nodded, forcing Cole to follow Zane. Cole walked silently, terrified of what might happen to him. He was forced into another room, with only one door which he came in through.

"Stay put," Cryptor ordered.

The door slammed shut, locking in place. Cole waited in silence, then heard a shriek of pure terror from Kai, not too far off. Cole tried to figure out what they were doing to him, what they would do to him next. Then the door opened. Cole jumped up, expecting Cryptor or a nindroid. Instead, was a familiar face.

"Quickly, come this way."

Cole nodded, not going to question it and ran after them. He followed them around a corner and through a set of doors. He stopped right at a ledge, dropping hundreds of feet below them.

"Jump."

"Are you insane!?" Cole shouted.

"Just trust me if you want to live!"

Cole looked down, seeing the ground far below them. He took a deep breath, then jumped with his saviour. With his eyes closed, expecting to splatter on the ground, he felt the wind blowing around him. Then he felt himself flying across they sky. He opened his eyes to see him and his saviour on a dragon, with another friend.

"We'll be seen," Cole said, panicked.

"Look below us," his saviour said.

Cole looked down, seeing only desert below them. They landed on the ground, and Cole fell backwards landing on his back. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Did they do anything to you?" the dragon rider asked.

"No, but they have Kai," Cole told them. "We need to go back for him."  
"He'll be gone before we can reach him," the dragon rider told him.

"What does that mean?" Cole asked.

"June is trying to say that they are turning him into one of their own," the other said.

"You mean?" Cole gasped, speechless.

"Unfortunately," June nodded. "He's gone, Cole. We won't get him back again."

Cole felt Tylor's hand on his shoulder as his heart sunk in his chest. After all that, Kai would never be the same again. And this only made matters worse. Not to mention, the rest of the team didn't even know he escaped, if Jay made it back safely.

* * *

An hour had passed, and Zane stood at the window again, staring out it with content. Phase two of his plan was now complete. It was half done, as long as everything worked. Is something went wrong, he would need to start it all over again. He was furious that Cole had escaped him, but he could simply tell the other ninja he was dead. It would make things a lot easier, for he knew the two who rescued him.

"The Rebellion will pay for their actions," Zane muttered. "Every single rebel will surrender to me, or die at the hands of my army."

Zane looked down to the streets, seeing his nindroid army scouting out the area. He smiled watching.

"Not much longer ninja," Zane said softly. "Stay hidden too long and I will find you, try to move and you'll give yourselves away. Which will it be?"

Zane chuckled to himself. The thought of having all of his old teammates in his hands, in his control, under his power, would feel amazing. It would make him the strongest in the land. But the Rebellion still stood in his way. With Cole at their side and many other allies.

"But if the Rebellion locates them first," Zane muttered to himself. "Then they might overrule me. They could overtake me."

Zane growled and kicked a chair. It flew into a wall, it's wooden frame shattering into chucks and falling to the ground. He glared at it, anger pulsing through him.

"Zane," a voice called, low and quiet.

Zane spun around, anger shown in his red eyes. They softened into a soft gaze, seeing Cryptor before him.  
"Has he awaken?" Zane asked.

Cryptor nodded. He stepped to the side, allowing Kai to walk in. A robot mask covered the right side of his face around his eyes, his eyes still sparkling hazel underneath. The headpiece connected to a piece of armour around his neck and onto his right shoulder. Metal ran down his right arm, ending with a selection of lasers and weapons around his wrists. His gi had been replaced with one that was completely black, and heavy, metal boots with small jets embedded into the bottom of them.

"Hello, Master," Kai kneeled before Zane.

"My have you changed," Zane smiled. "Rise, young Kai."

Kai stood, smiling at Zane.

"The reason for my change is that I was thinking irrationally before this," Kai said.

"Indeed," Zane nodded. "Cryptor, go prepare a troop."

Cryptor turned and nodded.

"Where is the prisoner?" Kai asked.

"He escaped," Zane muttered.

"We'll hunt him and the others down," Kai glared.

"He is with the Rebellion," Zane said. "Meanwhile, the rest of the team is somewhere in the city."

"They mustn't be above ground," Kai said. "They would have been caught by now."

"Indeed, but where?" Zane asked.

He walked over to the window, looking out it.

"I have ran every option through my database and have come up with nothing," Zane said. "I am growing rather tired of this."

"I believe I know their location," Kai spoke softly. "Allow me to lead a troop to their location and I will have at least one of them here by morning, shackled and captured."

"And if not?" Zane asked, turning back to him.

"Any punishment you feel suitable for me," Kai replied, his arms open wide in defeat.

"Bring me the leader," Zane said. "They will all crumble without him and slowly, we will get them all."

"Yes, Master," Kai bowed.

"Now, go and retrieve him," Zane ordered. "Be back by nightfall, with him in your clutches."

"I promise," Kai placed a hand over his heart.

He turned and walked out the door. It closed and Zane turned to the window. Lloyd would soon be his, which would soon lead to the rest of the team.

"Best decision of my life," Zane smiled to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Cole followed June and Tylor on foot, towards the mountains. He was slightly confused as they approached the mountain. He was about to ask what they were doing there, when a rock started moving, revealing a pathway into the mountain. June motioned for him to follow. Tylor waited for him to go in, the closed the opening, following after them.

"What is this place?" Cole asked, his voice echoing.

"The Rebellion HQ," June replied.

Then the tunnel opened up into a large room. There were people everywhere, families with kids of all ages, tech designers working on blueprint and computers, soldiers with all different sorts of weapons, training.

"This is amazing," Cole smiled.

"We found this place, and started working with everyone to make it a new home," June said.

"Watch out!" a voice cried. "It's coming down!"

Cole jumped, looking over to where a couple people were working on expanding the area. The wall was beginning to cave in of them, threatening to bury the workers alive. Cole's instincts kicked in and he raced towards them. He used his powers, stopping the wall and pushing it back.

"Get some supports!" Cole cried out.

The workers scrambled, placing supports against the wall. Cole slowly released it from his powers, ready to put them back into work if it fell again.

"A ninja!" a little girl's voice cried.

"They're still here!" another voice cried.

"They'll protect us like always!" a third called out.

Cheering erupted around them.

"Now that's an entrance," Tylor smiled to Cole.

"I had to help," Cole shrugged. "What can I say?"

"Thank you, Mr Ninja," a worker said.

"It's no problem," Cole replied. "And please, call me Cole."

"Alright, thank you, Cole," another said.

"Can I have all warriors to the meeting room?" June called out.

Cole turned to her, waiting for her instructions.

"Follow me," she said. "I'll introduce you to the fighter we have."  
Cole nodded. He saw Tylor break off from them into the crowd. He followed June into another room, where there were a bunch of people seated around the room.

"Leader," a young boy, most likely in his late teens spoke. "Is it true that a ninja is with us?"

June smiled nodding. She lead Cole up to the front of the room and the group went silent.

"Thank you all for assembling on such short notice," June started. "As you are wondering, we do now have a ninja with us. Introducing the black ninja and master of earth, Cole Brookstone."

Cole smiled as everyone applauded for him.

"Alright, so onto more pressing matters," June said. "As we know, the nindroids have almost complete control over the city. Within the next couple days, we will have no access to the city. I need a couple brave volunteers to work undercover in the city, following the nindroids orders to be a spy for us."

No one moved. It was silent.

"Might I add this will be our only hope of finding any other ninja before they are caught too," June added.

"I'll go," the boy said. "My parents are being held in the city. I can return to them and live with them and report back to you."

"Are you sure, Max?" June asked. "You are only starting your training."

"Positive," Max nodded.

"Alright, anyone else," June asked.

A couple other older men volunteered to go.

"June," Cole whispered.

She turned to him, waiting for him to continue.

"I know where the others are," Cole said. "Lloyd, Jay, Nya, Dash, Ali, Mai, Nicki and Roy. They're all with the serpentine with a couple other escapees."

"That's very important information," June smiled. "Thank you."

She turned to the crowd.

"Troop one, remain behind," June called. "Everyone else is dismissed. Those of you who will go undercover, meet me here in an hour for more details."

A small group of about ten people remained behind while everyone else flooded out. June approached them with Cole. He noticed Max sitting amongst them.

"Max, you're going on another mission, so you're dismissed too," June said.

Max nodded and left. She turned to everyone else.

"Cole has informed me that the other ninja are hiding out with the Serpentine," June said. "You must go with him to their location and bring them here."

"Wait, am I leading them?" Cole asked.

"With their troop leader," June corrected him. "Where is he anyways?"

"June, I'm sorry I missed the meeting," Stan called, running in. "I was busy helping in the infirmary and-Cole!"

Stan embraced Cole tightly.

"Good to see you're OK," Stan replied. "I heard you were caught by the nindroids."

"You were with the nindroids!" a trooper cried out.

"What if he was tagged?" another asked.

June looked startled, turning to Cole.

"Tagged?" he questioned.

"I completely forgot," June muttered.

June turned to the troop, slightly panicked.

"Call off all missions," she ordered. "Get everyone into the bunkers until further notice!"  
The troop scrambled to their feet running out. An alarm sound as everyone ran towards the bunkers.

"Tagged? Bunkers?" Cole questioned. "Mind telling me what's happening."

"If they tagged you, it means they can track you and learn your location," June explained. "Which means they could easy attack us at any moment. How could I have forgotten about that."

Stan grabbed Cole's arm and lead him out towards the main room. June followed them as the alarm shut off. There was no one in sight, just them. Stan forced Cole onto his stomach, pinning him down.

"What are you doing?" Cole asked, confused and frightened.

"Just hold still," June told him. "We just have to check for the tag."

Col waited in silence, not moving with Stan sitting on his back. June pushed up Cole's sleeves, looking at his right arm closely.

"Crap," June muttered.

"He has one!" Stan cried out.

"Get the extraction kit," June told him. "Then meet me in my bunker."

Stan nodded, jumping to his feet and racing off. June pulled Cole up, looking at him panicked.

"This way," June told him.

"What's happening?" Cole asked.

She pulled him into a room that had wall made of metal, seeing Tylor already waiting. His powers were now blocked, he felt it. Stan raced in and closed the door, a lantern lit beside him.

"I got the kit," Stan said.

He picked up the lantern and moved to June and Cole.

"Cole, just take a seat," June told him. "I'll explain while we get everything ready. We're just running out of time."

Cole nodded, sitting in the corner of the small room. He watched and June and Stan worked quickly. Tylor turned to him.

"You were tagged, Cole," Tylor said. "What that means is that there was a chip placed in your arm. I sends information to the nindroids, like location, status of health and can tell the if the chip is still in you or not. It also tell them when you're dead and how you died."

"So, how do we get it out?" Cole asked.

"It's a multistep process," June said. "And a painful one at that."

Cole became worried now.

"Since we don't have to time to knock you out and extract it, we have to do it while you're awake," June said.  
"What are you going to do exactly?" Cole asked.

June took Cole's right arm, which she had found the tag in.

"We need to trick the tag into thinking you're dead," June told him.

"What?" Cole cried.

"Not like that," June shook her head. "We're going to freeze you arm. After a couple minutes, it will think you froze to death and will shut itself down. Then we can take it out."

Stan handed June and syringe with a clear liquid in it. She looked up to Cole.

"Since we freeze the whole arm, it will take a couple days to wear off," she warned him. "It's the only way we can do it on such short notice. We have to do this now, so are you ready?"

Cole took a deep breath and nodded. June inserted the syringe into Cole's arm, at his elbow and gave him the serum. Cole flinched, feeling it working almost instantly.

"It's rather instant," June told him, handing the empty syringe to Stan. "Keep trying to move your fingers."

Cole nodded, he watched his hand as the movement of his fingers became less and less. Then, after a couple minutes, they didn't move, nor could he feel them.

"Alright, let's get it out of there," June said. "You really must hold still for this part."

June turned to Tylor, who sat with a small device. He ran it along Cole's arm, trying to find the tag.

"Here," Tylor said.

He picked up a black marker and circled the location in Cole's arm.

"It's deactivated and can be extracted," Tylor told June.

"Alright, just hang in there, Cole," June said. "This will hopefully on take a couple minutes."

Cole nodded and they got to work.


	7. Chapter 7 (Real update!)

Chaos rained down on them. The Serpentine did all they could, but had to protect their young from the nindroids. They were ambushed, as if someone had given away their location.

"Watch out!"

Lloyd jumped over a nindroid that was flung at him. He pulled a little girl to her feet and rushed her over to her family.

"Follow the Serpentine," Lloyd said. "They'll take you to safety. Hurry."

Lloyd spun around, seeing that she was the last one. Now he just had to deal with the nindroids. He looked for somewhere to help then ran into battle. He went back to back with Dash, who was the most open at the moment.

"What do we do?" Dash asked. "We're out numbered."

"Everyone!" Lloyd called out. "Spin and run!"

Lloyd grabbed Dash tightly around the waist. She yelped as Lloyd broke out into his spinjitzu tornado. He noticed Jay, Nya and Ali grabbing Mai, Nicki, Roy and Zack, spinning in their tornados. They made it to the door and ran out as fast as they could. Lloyd hung to the back of the group, making sure everyone was accounted for as they ran. Then something wrapped around Lloyd's ankles, pulling them together and causing him to fall. He yelped and landed with a thump. Everyone else skidded to a stop, turning to look at him.

"Lloyd!" Jay cried.

"I'm fine," Lloyd said.

He found a coil around his ankles and pulled at it, trying to free himself. Then it shocked him. He yelped.

"I don't think you'll be getting that off anytime soon," a voice laughed.

"No," Lloyd breathed.

Lloyd looked up as Kai yanked him up.

"What did they do to him!?" Nya cried.

Kai shoved Lloyd into two nindroids beside him. They grabbed Lloyd before he fell and held him there.

"Kai, snap out of it!" Lloyd cried. "We're on the same side!"  
"Liar," Kai muttered. "You all betrayed me and left me to die!"  
"We never did anything of the sort!" Ali snapped.

"Oh, don't act innocent, Ali," Kai snapped.

"Just let Lloyd go!" Ali told him.

"He stays," Kai glared. "Now, you can all turn and leave, have the biggest defeat of your lives and come with me, or simply surrender now."

"Just go," Lloyd said. "I'll be fine."

"You should listen to him," Kai smirked.

Jay turned and lead the others away. Ali looked from them, to Lloyd and back.

"Sorry Lloyd," she muttered and ran after them.

Kai laughed, causing Lloyd to tense. He looked to Kai, seeing the technology covering him, controlling him. Kai smirked at Lloyd then turned away without saying a word. He was dragged along and pulled out into the streets. He could see all the frightened people stopping and staring at him, their hope dropped instantly. He kept his head down, hiding the defeat on his face.

"Please! Leave her alone," someone was begged.

Lloyd looked up, seeing a little girl in the nindroids grasp.

"Return to your home, lady," a nindroid said. "She is under arrest for stealing."

"She didn't steal anything," the lady insisted.

Lloyd struggled in the nindroids grasp until he managed to pull an arm free. He launched an energy ball at the nindroid. The girl shrieked as the nindroid collapsed. Her mother grabbed her hand and ran off with her daughter.

"After them!" Kai commanded the nindroid.

He watched the nindroid scramble to its feet and run off after them. He then whipped around to Lloyd, who was back in the nindroids grasp.

"You just have to be the big hero," Kai rolled his eyes.

He turned and walked off. Lloyd was dragged behind them, straight towards Borg Tower. The doors opened and Kai lead him inside. Lloyd tensed once he was brought inside. He looked around the lobby, seeing the place was now shelved with weapons of all sorts for the nindroids. He looked up when Kai approached him. He took one of Lloyd's hands and then linked it to the other one with a set of shackles. The nindroids turned and left, leaving Lloyd alone with Kai.

"Let's go," Kai said.

He grabbed Lloyd's arm and lead him further inside. Lloyd passed a couple nindroids who were patrolling the area, who watched him as they passed by. Kai stopped and typed a code into a door lock. The door opened and he pushed Lloyd inside.

"Stay in there," Kai told him.

Lloyd spun around as the door slammed shut, locking in place. He walked up to it, trying to see if there was a way to open it. As soon as he touched it, it shocked him. Lloyd jumped backwards.

"Alright, the door is electrified," he told himself.

He looked around for another way out, but couldn't see one. He sighed, giving up. He sat across from the door, leaning against the wall. His mind kept drifting towards what everyone else was doing. He constantly worried that they weren't safe and needed him. He told himself they could manage, but it still couldn't calm his nerves.

"He's in there," he heard Kai on the other side of the door.

He looked up as Kai opened the door. He stepped aside as Zane walked in.

"We'll, look who came to visit," Zane taunted him. "How was the journey?"

"What do you want?" Lloyd muttered.

He looked away, hanging his head in his arms so he didn't have to look at Zane or Kai. Zane frowned, kneeling before Lloyd. He reached out and grabbed Lloyd's shackles, pulling him forwards. Lloyd yelped as fell forwards towards Zane.

"You don't act like that to me," Zane growled. "You understand me?"

"And if I don't?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm surprised at you, Lloyd," Zane backed away. He turned his back on Lloyd, walking towards the door. "The green ninja should be more generous that I'm not killing you here and now."

"I know you want something from me," Lloyd told him. "Just tell me what you want."  
"How do you know I wanted you for something?" Zane asked. He turned and looked at Lloyd over his shoulder.

"When Kai kidnapped me, he watched the others leave," Lloyd said.

"Shut up," Kai snapped at him.

Zane's head snapped towards Kai, who backed into the shadows.

"You aren't allowed to speak out of turn," Zane said. "Nor, can you give orders. You know the consequences, Kai."

"Sorry, Master," Kai bowed his head.

"Continue Lloyd," Zane said.

"Kai told the other ninja on the team that they could stay, surrender or run away," Lloyd said.

"You had to option to get the other ninja, but you let them get away," Zane yelled at Kai.

"You said you only wanted him," Kai muttered.

"I said if you can only get one, get him!" Zane snapped. "If you could catch them all, the you were suppose to get them all!"  
Kai sank into the corner, looking scared.

"You'll get your punishment for failure to follow orders later," Zane told him.

Kai nodded, not speaking.

"As for you," Zane turned to Lloyd. "Get up."

Lloyd slowly climbed to his feet, Zane watching his every move. Zane walked over and grabbed his arm tightly, pulling him towards the door. He turned to look at Kai, who followed him out the door.

"While I deal with him, you are to report to Cryptor for you punishment," Zane said. "Now, go."

Kai nodded and walked off in another direction. Lloyd walked with Zane, a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about this. He just hoped he could find a way out of this, and sooner rather than later.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple hours had passed since the alarm sounded, and life had returned to normal. Well, semi-normal. Cole sat near a family, watching everyone work and play. He felt useless, his right arm unusable in a sling next to him. He wished June would come back soon, and with the rest of the team.

"Incoming transmission from June!" Tylor yelled.

Cole jumped up, racing over to him. He stopped, seeing june appear on a computer screen.

"Mission accomplished," she said. "Sort of."

"Did something happen?" Tylor asked.

"We found them near the edge of the city," June said. "They barely escaped with their lives. One is missing, though."

"Who?" Tylor asked.

"June, who are you talking to?" Cole heard Nya's voice.

"Nya!" Tylor cheered.

She appeared on the screen, Jay at her side.

"Tylor, where are you?" Nya asked.

"Cole!" Jay's eyes lit up.

Now everyone was crowding around June. They saw Cole, flooding him with questions. Cole was confused, looking at them.

"Whoa, hold on," Cole told them. "Look, June was about to tell us something important. You guys, we can talk when you get here."

"Go on, June," Tylor said.

"Kai attacked them," she told them. "Not only that, he took Lloyd with him."  
"No," Cole muttered.

"He should be able to make it until we can reach him," June said. "As far as we know, Lloyd and Ali are both needed for anything too important."

"Alright," Tylor said. "Get here Asap."

"We will, about five minutes" June nodded. "Over and out."

The message was cut. Cole turned and saw a group waiting behind them. Tylor turned to them, everyone looking at them.

"The ninja are on their way!" Tylor called out.

Then celebration broke out. Everyone was cheering, clapping, and hugging each other. Cole smiled, turning to Tylor.

"That must be some of the best news they heard," he joked.

"They've seen their families ripped apart," Tylor said. "Anything good is good news. This especially."

Cole smiled, looking out at the crowd. He felt energized now, as if he would be able to do about anything.

"Cole?" Tylor said.

Cole looked to Tylor, seeing him slowly backing away from him.

"Is something wrong?" Cole asked.

Now the room had gone silent. Everyone was looking at him. He looked down at himself, and saw he was glowing. He gasped, looking up to Tylor.

"What happening to you?" Tylor asked.

"I don't know?" Cole responded.

Then, right before Tylor spoke, Cole disappeared. Tylor's eyes widened, looking around for him.

"Cole!" Tylor cried out, looking around frantically.

Tylor turned and started typing on the computer. People were muttering and mumbling behind him, but he paid no attention.

"No, no, no, no," he muttered.

He heard someone running towards him. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing June running towards him. The other ninja all just stood in the doorway, confused.

"What's going on?" June asked him.

"He just vanished!" Tylor cried out.

"Who just vanished?" June asked him.

"Cole!"  
June's eyes widened, terrified. She turned seeing Dash walking towards her. She was almost distant, looking around the room.

"This isn't good," she muttered over and over again.

"Tell me what happened," June turned back to Tylor.

Dash, now joined by Nicki, Roy, Zack, Jay and Nya, walked up to Tylor and June.

"We were celebrating you retrieving the others," Tylor motioned to the other ninja. "Then a bright light surrounded him, then at last second it went dark and then he was gone."

"Dark magic," Dash uttered.

"No," June looked at her.

"That's what it sounds like," Dash said.

"Who could it be?" Nya asked her.

Dash sighed, thinking about it. Everyone waited for an answer.

"It would have to be a strong user to teleport someone like that," she said. "I can only think of one person, and I don't think you'll like the answer."

"Dash, you have to tell us," June told her.

June looked at her. Dash shook slightly, scared to believe herself. She ran it through her mind one last time, just to make sure that was the only option, but other than her, it had to be someone she had trained. And there was only one person that would be capable. She took a shaky breath and told them.

* * *

Lloyd shook, struggling to keep his eyes open anymore. He looked up, seeing Zane above him. After Zane had sent Kai away, he brought Lloyd to an isolated cell, then locked him inside. He chained him to the wall, and then froze the room in ice, dropping the temperature drastically.

"Cold?" Zane smirked.

"Why are you doing this?" Lloyd asked.

"Payback," Zane told him. "It's nothing against you, Lloyd. It's not personal."

"It feels like it," Lloyd said.

"It's not," Zane frowned. "That dumb rebellion stole Cole from me."

"Cole's free?" Lloyd gasped.

"Yes," Zane said. "Well, I guess you wouldn't know that."

Lloyd glared, watching Zane smirk and taunt him.

"Anyways," Zane said. "This is only so they won't reach you, Lloyd. This is on them, so blame them not me."

"You could simply not do this," Lloyd told him.

"No," Zane told him. "It wouldn't be any fun that way."

Zane turned and froze the door shut, trapping Lloyd inside. Zane smiled at Lloyd, then turned to walk away.

"What happened to you?" Lloyd asked quietly.

"Nothing, Lloyd," Zane told him calmly. "I'm just following the path I was meant to take."

Zane turned back to Lloyd, looking him in the eyes. He smiled widely, and let out a small blast of ice. It landed at Lloyd's feet, creeping onto his shoes. Lloyd tried to move, unable to lift his feet off the ground.

"That should take care of you," Zane smiled. "I'll have Kai come and check on you soon enough. In 24 hours, you'll be nothing but an ice statue. Goodbye, Lloyd."

Lloyd's eyes widened, panicked. He looked down at his feet, watching the ice as it crept along his shoes, encasing them in a thick layer of ice. Lloyd closed his eyes, hanging his head in shame. It was over, unless the others could reach him in the next day, or less before he freeze to death.


	9. Chapter 9

Kai sat before Cryptor, awaiting his punishment. Cryptor had decided to forcefully use Kai's magic against his will,which wouldn't cause him pain, but drain him of his energy. Kai sat in a chair, gloves attached to his hands with wires connecting him to a panel. Kai looked to Cryptor.

"Get on with it," Kai muttered.

Cryptor nodded and pushed a button on the panel. Kai felt the dark magic pulsing through him from when he was evil. It had stayed with him and Dash had taught him to control it. Kai inhaled and exhaled calmly, trying not the panic himself. He looked at his hands, seeing purple orbs of magic surrounding them. He felt something pinch in his head, and looking up to see Cryptor looking at him.

"Teleportation spell," he commanded.

Kai nodded, closing his eyes and focusing. He muttered the incantation and the purple orbs grew in his hands. He opened his eyes as a ray of light appeared before them. It dissipated, leaving a startled and confused Cole in it's place. Before Cole realized what was happening, he was stuck with a blast of magic, knocking him to the ground.

"Where am I?" he asked, confused.

Kai pulled the gloves off his hands, stand up. He moved over to Cole and pulled him to his feet.

"Welcome back," Kai smiled. "Master will be happy to see you."

"Kai!" Cole cried.

"Hello, Cole," Kai smiled.

"What did they do to you?" Cole cried.

"What do you mean by that?" Kai asked him. "I'm working with my brother, like you should be."

"You're helping the wrong side, Kai," Cole said.

"No, we're just a divided team," Kai said. "It was bound to happen eventually. You know it, Cole."

Cole had had enough of it. He pushed Kai away from him and ran for his life.

"Get him!" Kai shouted.

Cole's eyes widened, sliding around a corner and scrambling on the slippery tiled floor for traction. He ran as fast as he could, twisting and turning through the halls, running for his life. He pushed through a set of doors, and slid past a group of nindroids on the railing. He pushed through another set of doors, running. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing a group of nindroids hot on his tail. Then he collided with something. He thought it was a wall at first, but then it pinned him down. Cole struggled, trying to break free.

"How did you get here?" a voice asked him.

Cole went silent. He knew who he had ran into. He felt himself being pulled to his feet, and then saw Zane before him. He looked back down the hallway as Cryptor and Kai emerged from the crowd of nindroids.

"I would suppose that this is you're doing," Zane said.

"My magic teleported him here," Kai said. "He's yours now, Master."

"Master?" Cole questioned.

"Indeed," Zane smiled at him. "Kai, Cryptor, you are dismissed. Go set up a troop to attack the Rebellion. We leave at dawn."

Kai and Cryptor both nodded and left. Zane held Cole's arm tightly, leading him in another direction. Cole attempted to loosen Zane's grasp so he could run again, but failed. Instead, he received a shock from Zane. He yelped, looking at Zane with a glare.

"You won't escape again," Zane sternly told him. "In fact, you won't leave my side while you stay here."

Cole gulped as he was brought into the main room. He was shoved into a corner and pinned against the wall. Cole looked at Zane, who was extremely close to him. Then he felt a cold sensation on his hands. He looked to see Zane freezing them to the wall, and his feet to the ground. He looked up as Zane attached a collar around his neck, pushing a button on it and locking it around him.

"Now, stay," Zane told him.

"This won't hold me, Zane," Cole frowned. "You should know better."

"Oh, I do," Zane smiled.

He pressed a red button on his arm, smirking at Cole. Cole felt a pain in his head, flinching. Then his vision went blurry, then black as he passed out. Zane smiled, watching as Cole's head drooped.

"I'll have to thank Cryptor for that collar later," he told himself. "It's proving useful. Much more than I thought."

Zane turned and looked out the window, seeing the city before him. It would all be his, once the Rebellion was defeated and all the other ninja were in his grasp.

* * *

Dash punched a punching bag, letting it swing. She growled, grinding her teeth. She felt someone watching her and turned to see Jay in the doorway.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"Whoa, calm down tiger," Jay threw his hands in the air.

Dash let out a shaky sigh. She closed her eyes, unclenching her fists. She opened them and looked up at Jay, much calmer.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"I get it," Jay told her. "We are all antsy and frustrated."

"I'm more worried about Cole than anything," Dash said.

"I'm sure he can hold his own," Jay told her. "Plus, we're planning an attack. June wanted you to join us."

"Why?" Dash asked. "It's not like I'm a strategic thinker or anything."

"You know dark magic," Jay told her. "We'll be facing that, so she wants everyone to have an idea of what we're up against, other than nindroids."

"Fine, lead the way," she said.

Jay smiled calmly at her, taking her hand and leading her down the hallway. She walked with Jay into the meeting room, where she saw a large group of people talking. June waved her and Jay up to the front, where Nya, Nicki, Roy, Zack, Tylor and Stan stood with her.

"Good to see you not training," Nya whispered to her.

"I just want to make sure I'm ready to fight," Dash shrugged.

June let out two short, loud whistles, drawing the crowd's attention.

"Alright, so hopefully everyone knows the meaning behind this meeting," June started off. "At dusk tomorrow, we will begin our final attack on the nindroid army."

"Are you sure we're ready?" someone called out.

"You are all strong individuals, now with training and the ability to fight," June replied. "Our goal, is to reach Borg Tower and take them out from the source."

"And if we cannot reach it?" another person asked.

"We will," June said. "I assure you, we will."

"How do you know?" someone asked. "We were told that all the ninja would be here with us. We have no Kai, no Zane, no Cole, no Lloyd and no Ali."

June's eyes widened, turning and looking at the others.

"Where's Ali?" she asked quietly.

"We don't know," Nya said. "We thought she was with you, or off doing something else."

"Oh no," June muttered. "She better not being doing what I think she is."

June raced out of the room, leaving the others startled. Tylor and Stan remained behind to further discuss the plan while Nicki, Roy, Zack, Nya, Jay and Dash ran after June. They found her on a computer, typing on a computer.

"No, no, no, no," June muttered.

"What's wrong?" Nya asked.

"Call the army together," June instructed. "We're going now. Ali's in the City."


	10. Chapter 10

"Move, move, move!"

A swarm of warriors from the rebellion ran rooftop to rooftop, jumping and flipping to the next one. June, Tylor, Nicki, Roy, Zack, Dash, Nya and Jay lead them into stopped at the edge of the building, seeing a large group of nindroids below them. June turned to the group, ready.

"Today is the start of our freedom!" she cried. "Today, we stand against the nindroids once and forall!"

Everyone cheered, pumped themselves. Then, with the ninja watching, they all launched themselves into battle. Nya watched as the small group of nindroids was surprisingly taken down with ease.

"They're stronger than I thought," Nya said.

"They've trained for this, even before everything started," June said.

"Onwards, ninja," Tylor called out. "They'll create the diversion for us, but we only have a little time to find Ali and stop the nindroids."

"Right, let's move," Jay said.

They small group continued on, watching as more and more nindroids ran past on the ground to help against the Rebellion. They stopped at Borg Industries, looking for a way in. They were one step closer to getting what they wanted, and freeing Ninjago.

* * *

Kai pushed open a set of doors, grumbling to himself as he walked into the room. He felt the temperature drop once he walked in, but it didn't bother him too much. He looked up, seeing a pale and exhausted Lloyd. The ice was up to his waist, and starting to freeze along his hands. His hair was covered in icicles and frost, making it seem lighter.

"Why are you here?" Lloyd muttered.

"Just checking in," Kai told him. "Making sure that you haven't escaped."

"As if I could if I tried," Lloyd grumbled.

Kai frowned, looking at him. He was defeated, but Kai felt something wrong about the situation at hand. He couldn't figure it out. He turned when the door opened again and Zane walked in.

"I see you came to check in on our prisoner," Zane smiled to Kai. "Now we have two."

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"Cole's back," Zane smiled. "But not for long. And believe that girl you love, Ali is it not."

"What are you doing to her?" Lloyd cried, suddenly defensive.

"Nothing yet," Zane said. "At least, not until she comes to us."

"You monster," Lloyd muttered.

"That's not very nice," Zane said. "In fact, I think I've had enough of you."

Zane formed a ball of ice in his hand.

"It's time to end this," Zane said. "I'm cutting your time short, Lloyd."

Kai turned to the green ninja, smiling.

"Any final words?" Kai asked him.

Lloyd closed his eyes, inhaling then exhaling. He looked up to Zane.

"You killed him," Lloyd said softly. "You killed everyone. You will regret this, Zane. I know you will."

Zane released the ball of ice. It hit Lloyd in the chest and the ice rapidly spread, freezing him solid. Lloyd didn't have time to react before he was gone. Kai stood, petrified. Those words ringing in his ears again. _You killed him. You killed everyone._ Those same words from his nightmares.

"Kai, let's go," Zane ordered.

Kai stood still, lost in his thoughts. Zane walked to the door, stopping when Kai didn't follow.

"Kai, I said let's go," Zane repeated.

"No," Kai mumbled.

"What did you say?" Zane glared.

Kai collapsed to his knees, his head down.

"What is your deal?" Zane growled.

Kai bit his lip, holding back tears. He muttered an incantation to himself then disappeared right before Zane. Zane muttered things to himself, turning and leaving the room. He walked to find Cryptor running around, panicked.

"What happened?" Zane demanded and answer.

"Cole!" Cryptor cried. "He just disappeared!"  
"Kai broke free," Zane told him. "That's what happened."

"How!" Cryptor cried.

"I am unsure, but I believe it has something to do with what Lloyd told him," Zane said. "We must find them."

"All the patrols are out fighting a Rebellion group in the city," Cryptor said.

"How many troops?" Zane asked.

"Most of them," Cryptor sighed.

"The Rebellion has begun their attack," Zane told him. "It's only a matter of time."

* * *

Cole stumbled, looking around confused. His eyes first landed on a shocked and confused Ali, then on Kai. Cole gasped and stumbled into Ali.

"Calm down, Cole," Kai told him.

"You freaking kidnapped me to begin with!" Coel shouted.

"I just broke you out!" Kai snapped at him.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Ali asked, confused.

Kai went silent, looking down at the ground. HIs hands touched the metal mask on his face, and he pulled it off. He let it clatter to the ground, leaving the arm weapon behind.

"I let him die," Kai said softly, tears building in his eyes.

"Who?" Cole asked, looking confused.

"No," Ali whispered. "He can't be."

Kai closed his eyes, letting tears silently slip down his cheeks. He looked up to Ali, whose hands flew to her mouth. Cole looked between them, trying to figure out who was dead. Then he remembered the conversation before.

" _Not only that, he took Lloyd with him," June said._

Lloyd. He was the one they were talking about. Cole looked up at Ali, seeing her in tears. He looked up at the sky, seeing a small group descending on the from the rooftop. Cole instantly recognized them as Jay, Nya, Nicki, Roy, June, Tylor, Zack and Dash. Dash ran and hugged him tightly. They were all talking and asking questions, but Cole didn't hear them. He his eyes were closed and he felt himself shaking.

"Cole," Dash's voice echoed. "Cole, answer me."

Cole slowly opened his eyes. He looked around, seeing he was sitting now, his back against a wall. Kai and Nya were hugging, while Nicki and Roy tried to calm Ali into talking.

"What happened, Cole?" Dash asked.

Cole blinked his eyes, biting his lip. He saw worry in Dash's eyes, saying she knew something was seriously wrong. Cole looked up, seeing June and Tylor above him now, waiting for an answer.

Cole took a shaky breath, then spoke.

"He's dead," Cole said.

"What?" June questioned. "Who's dead?"

"Lloyd," Cole said softly. "Zane killed him."


	11. Chapter 11

They were all silent. Everyone stared at Cole, speechless. Kai turned to his sister, pulling her into a hug. She buried her head into his chest, crying softly.

"I watched it," Kai said softly.

Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Zane froze him solid, right before my own eyes," Kai told them. "He's locked in a cell on the second floor."

"What about you?" Jay asked. "Are you both alright?"

"I'm fine," Cole nodded. "Kai got me out before they could do anything to me."

"It's no big deal," Kai brushed it off.

"They have your powers, Kai," Cole said.

"I know," Kai went silent. "I know what they plan on doing with them too. All I can say is that I don't think I'm getting the back anytime soon."

"What are they doing?" Jay asked.

"They're-" Kai started.

"Freeze!"

Everyone spun around, looking out to see a group of nindroids trapping them inside. Everyone slowly backed away. Cole got in front of Dash, Jay in front of Nya and Jay got in front fo Ali.

"We're cornered," Jay whispered.

"I noticed," Kai growled.

"How do we get out of this one?" Cole asked the others.

"You don't," someone else responded.

They all spun around, their backs to the nindroids. Zane stood at the other end of the alley, Cryptor at his side.

"You surrender and I'll spare your lives," Zane glared at them.

Then they heard guns being loaded. They looked up, seeing the rooftop lined with nindroids, aiming at them. Zack clung to Dash's leg, her arm wrapped around Cole. He turned, looking to see the others being cornered in.

"Follow me," Cole whispered to Dash and Zack.

They both looked up to him, seeing him watching the others. When no one was looking at them, Cole pulled them over to a door and knocked it open. He pulled Dash and Zack inside, into the darkness.

"Get down," he whispered to them.

Cole closed the door quietly. Dash grabbed Zack's hand and lead him into another room of the apartment. They ducked into a closet, hiding.

"The Rebellion is at last defeated!" they heard Zane cheer. "Ninjago is ours!"  
Cole, Dash and Zack heard cheering around them. The nindroids were celebrating their victory, or what they thought was their victory. Dash looked to Cole, barely able to make him out in the darkness. He looked to her, then turned back to the closet door. They were all that stood between evil and Ninjago. A weakened ninja, a dark magic user and a kid who can turn into a dragon. This surely wouldn't end well.

* * *

Zane watched in triumph as the ninja were tied up before him. He looked at the group, counting to see if they were all there. He stopped, and recounted in his head.

"Where's Cole?" he asked.

"The black ninja?" Cryptor asked. "He's right-"

"No!" Zane snapped. "He isn't here! You let him get away! Dash and Zack with him!"  
Zane growled, turning to the army.

"Find the black ninja and the other two!" Zane snapped. "I need him alive, the other two can be killed for all I care."

"Zane, the girl with him is strong in dark magic," Cryptor whispered. "She could prove more useful than you think."

"Fine, bring all three of them to me," Zane ordered.

The army scattered off, looking for the missing ninja. Zane turned to see Cryptor leading the captured ninja towards their base. Zane noticed Kai in the group, and moved beside him. Kai went still, knowing Zane was next to him and looked away.

"You can still join me, again," Zane whispered to him. "I can forget everything you just did, and you can rule with me."

"Never," Kai growled.

Zane frowned, looking at Kai.

"I'll change that," he muttered.

They walked into Borg Tower, and the ninja were lead towards the dungeon.

"Nindroids," Zane called. "Bring the Queen and Fire ninja with me."

Ali and Kai waited, forced to watch the rest of the group separate from them. Ali looked over to Kai, seeing him hanging his head, looking at the floor. They walked behind Zane and Cryptor while they spoke about plans.

"Kai," Ali whispered.

He looked up to her, waiting for her to speak.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Zane wants us for something," Kai told her.

"What?" Ali asked.

"Silence, you two," Zane ordered.

"I don't follow your orders anymore," Kai growled.

"Fine, hard way it is," Zane smirked.

Zane turned and walked up to Kai. He wrapped a cloth around Kai's mouth, gagging him. Kai twisted and turned, glaring and yelling mumbled words at Zane.

"I can't hear you," Zane taunted.

Kai glared. He focused in on Zane, then sent him toppling to the ground.  
"How did you even do that?" Ali cried out.

"Dash taught you well," Zane said.

He pushed himself to his feet, walking over to Kai. Kai glared at him, focusing in for another blast. Zane noticed and created a ball of ice in his hand. Kai stopped, his eyes focused on the ice ball.

"You know what this is," Zane smirked. "Unless you want to join your green saviour, no more magic, Kai."

Kai huffed into the gag, looking away from Zane. Zane turned and they kept walking. They walked into the main room. A large window gave view to the city before them, showing what it looked like.

"The city," Ali gasped.

"Now that all you ninja, other than Cole, are in my grasp, it's mine," Zane said in triumph. "Would you like to join me, Ali. Rule on my land, or will you have to die?"

"How about neither," Ali glared. "How about you just stop and let everyone be?"  
"That's not as fun," Zane moaned. "Plus, this way I can destroy any hope they have left."

Cryptor approached Kai, Zane turning and watching. Kai's eyes widened, he slowly backed against the wall. He let out muffled cries of protest, but it did nothing. Cryptor lifted Kai up and launched him across the room. Kai smashed into the wall, falling to the ground with a thump and a moan.

"Kai!" Ali cried.

"Make sure he joins us again," Zane ordered Cryptor. "Once he's under my control again, he'll kill the Queen."

Ali gasped, looking to see Kai pinned against the wall by Cryptor. She couldn't even run now, yet she couldn't let Kai suffer like this. Something had to be done. And fast.


	12. Chapter 12

Cole slipped out the door, leaving Dash and Zack huddled in the closet.

"Are we clear?" Dash asked quietly.

"I think so," Cole responded.

Dash stood up and pulled Zack to his feet. She turned to see Cole by the door.

"We have to keep moving," Cole said.

"Cole, we need a break," Dash said.

He turned to her, finally able to get a good look at her. Her clothes were worn and torn in several places. Her dark purple hair was flying in every direction, coated in soot and dirt. She even had bags under her eyes. Zack was nearly asleep already. His clothes were in worse shape than Dash's and his already wild hair was matted down and chucked together.

"Can't we just stay here?" Dash asked.

Cole stopped, thinking about his answer.

"Fine," he sighed.

Dash smiled at him, but he reached for the door.

"You can stay," he told her. "Watch over Zack until we meet again."

"Where are you going?" Dash asked him.

"I need to find someone to help us," Cole told her.

"Don't you get it," Dash snapped. "We are all that's left, Cole. Us! Three people against a whole army."

"I know," Cole told her. "But I can't just wait, I have to do something."

"Cole, just rest and we can go together," Dash insisted.

Cole looked away, Kai's words echoing in his head. ' _If you didn't spend so much time with her, none of this would have happened!'_ Cole flinched at the memory.

" _No time for rest,"_ he said softly. " _No pillow for my head. Nowhere to run from this, no way to forget_."

Cole looked up to her, seeing the hurt in her eyes. He walked towards her, cupping her head in his head.

" _Around the shadows creep,"_ he sung softly. " _Like friends, they cover me. Just want to lay me down and try to get some sleep."_

Dash took his hand from her head, holding it in hers. She looked at him, heartbroken.

" _We carry on through the storm, tired soldiers in this war,_ " he sung to her. " _Remember what we're fighting for_."

He looked her in the eyes, staring into her deep, aqua eyes and her into his chocolate brown ones.

" _Meet me on the battlefield_ ," he told her, singing softly. " _Even on the darkest night. I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage, and you will be mine. Echos and the shots ring out, we may be the first to fall. Everything could stay the same, or we could change it all. Meet me on the battlefield._ "

Cole kneeled before Zack, pulling him into a hug. Zack returned it, falling into Cole from exhaustion. He lifted the young boy up, holding him.

" _We're standing face-to-face,"_ Dash sang, knowing the song. " _With our own teammate's race. We commit the sins again and our sons and daughters pay._ _Our tainted history is playing on repeat, but we could change it If we stand up strong and take the lead. When I was younger, I was named a generation unafraid, for the heirs to come, be brave and meet me on the battlefield. Even on the darkest night I will be your sword and shield, Your camouflage, and you will be mine._ "

" _Echoes of the shots ring out,_ " Cole echoed her. " _We may be the first to fall. Everything could stay the same or we could change it all. Meet me on the battlefield._ "

Cole handed Zack over to Dash, who was now sound asleep in her arms.

"Be safe," she whispered to him.

"I will," he nodded.

Cole turned and slipped out into the dark streets. He sprinted down them, staying hidden from the nindroids in the process. He made it to the edge of the city and began wandering into the desert.

" _We carry on through the storm, tired soldiers in this war,_ " Cole sung to himself. " _Remember what we're fighting for. Meet me on the battlefield, even on the darkest night. I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage, and you will be mine. Echoes of the shots ring out, we may be the first to fall. Everything could stay the same or we could change it all. Meet me on the battlefield._ "

Cole looked up at the night sky, seeing it clear for once. The stars sparkled above him, and he smiled.

"I'll see you soon, Dash," Cole whispered. "I promise I will."

* * *

Kai took deep breaths, trying not to scream. He looked up as Cryptor smashed Kai's metal arm. Every time he hit it, it sent out sparks and shocked him. Kai looked over to Ali, seeing her terrified look. He constantly reminded himself to stay strong for her, to keep her alive.  
"It's clearly not working," Zane snapped at him.

"I noticed," Cryptor snapped back.

"Find something else," Zane told him. "Now we'll need to fix his arm."

Cryptor turned and stormed out of the room. Kai grabbed his robot arm, holding it and looking at it. Ali ran to his side, escaping Zane's grasp in the process. Zane growled, but turned and left.

"Are you alright?" Ali asked him.

Kai went silent, and looked at the arm. He looked up at her, seeing her waiting for his answer. Kai took a shaky breath and then spoke quietly.

"They took it from me," Kai said. "When they turned me into "one of them", they took my arm off."

Kai pulled the robot arm away from him, showing the missing arm. Ali gasped, her eyes widening. Kai blinked away tears.

"Is that why you never took it off when you too the mask off," Ali asked him.

"I didn't want anyone to worry," Kai said. "It's too late for that now, though."

"Cole and Dash are still out there," Ali said. "They'll rescue us."

Kai went silent again, looking away. Ali sighed and placed a hand where Kai should have had an arm. Kai flinched, tensing up. Ali sighed, pulling her hand away.

"Not the time," she sighed.

She looked at the robot arm, seeing a few wires flying out of it.

"I don't know much about this," she said. "I'm sorry, but this is a time where I can't help you."

"It's fine," Kai shrugged her off. "I've dealt with it for a while already."

"It's not fine, Kai," Ali told him. "We have to stop them."

Kai looked at the robot arm seeing what still worked. He noticed the laser cutter, rocket launcher and grappling hook all still worked. He looked over at the large window, and saw that there was a building not too far off. Kai smiled and jumped to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Ali asked him.

"Something stupid," Kai smiled.

He clipped his arm back onto him, testing to see if he could move it. He lifted up and cut out a section of the glass. Ali moved beside Kai and felt his arm around her waist. He launched the grappling hook to the other building and made sure she was holding on tightly.

"Let's get out of here," Kai smiled.

He jumped out the window, bringing Ali with him. Ali smiled, feeling the wind on her face again. They landed safely on the next roof, sighing in relief. They had escaped for now, but now they had to get out of there.


	13. Chapter 13

Cole froze in place, standing against a large rock sticking out of the sandy ground. He watched a search light fly over him, leaving him unnoticed as it kept going. Cole sighed in relief, turning and running in the other direction. They were searching for him, Dash and Zack, he knew it. He couldn't get caught, though. He stopped when he found the base, Stan and Mai standing outside the door.

"Where is everyone?" he heard Mai asked.

"Guys!" Cole called out.

Mai and Stan turn to look at him. They ran to him.

"Your Ok," Mai sighed in relief.

"Where is everyone else?" Stan asked.

"Caught," Cole said. "We were ambushed by the nindroids, Cryptor and Zane. Everyone but Dash, Zack and myself were caught."

"Where are they now?" Mai asked.

"Dash and Zack are in the city, hidden away," Cole said. "The others are most likely locked away in Borg Industries."

"Any word on Lloyd?" Stan asked.

Cole choked, having just gotten that from his mind. Mai and Stan become worried when Cole's expression fell.

"He's gone," Cole said.

There was an eery silence, no one knowing what to say after that.

"We will get revenge," Stan told him, speaking quietly.

Cole nodded, looking up at Stan and Mai.

"Where will we go now?" Stan asked him. "The army was defeated not long before you were found."

"I figured," Cole muttered.

Cole turned and looked towards the city. His eyes widened when he saw something coming towards them in the sky. It was dark and silent, and he realized it couldn't be a nindroid.

"Somethings coming," Cole told the other two.

Stan and Mai both looked at him as he point to the figure in the sky. They both seemed to tense, but Cole relaxed more as it got closer and more familiar. A smile formed on Cole's face as he recognized them.

"Cole, we have to hide," Stan insisted.

"No, we don't," Cole smiled. "That's Ali."

Stan frowned and looked up into the sky. Ali's glider landed next to them as she and Kai ran towards them.

"You guys escaped!" Cole cheered.

"Barely," Ali said. "They're after Kai, though."

"Why?" Mai asked.

"Zane is set on having me on his side of this," Kai shook his head. "I don't know why, he just wants me bad."

"We can't let him get you then," Stan said.

"You know, surprisingly enough, you seem to be a target in all of this," Cole told Kai.

"It's irritating," Kai moaned.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked.

"Jay turned evil, he kidnapped Lloyd, Kai and myself, then I turned evil and kidnapped Kai and Jay, then he was evil, and now this," Cole said. "Anyone else see a pattern."  
"Yeah," Ali nodded. "Plus, I don't see this ending well for anyone."  
They all nodded.

"What will we do about this?" Kai asked.

"We go back to the city," Cole said.

"Are you insane!" Ali cut him off. "I thought we just agreed to keep Kai away from them!"  
"We need to get Dash and Zack," Cole said.

"You left them in the city?" Ali cried.

"Dash didn't want to come, so they're hiding," Cole replied. "I know where I left them, so I can go get them."

"You shouldn't go alone," Mai told him.

"No one seems to be wanting to go back," Cole shrugged.

"I'll go with you," Ali said.

"Ali," Kai said, worriedly.

"You'll be fine here with Mai and Stan," Ali told him. "We'll be back in a couple hours. I promise."

Kai nodded. He moved beside Mai as Ali and Cole flew off on Ali's glider. Kai sighed, looking down at the ground.

"You've gone through a lot," Stan sighed.

Kai nodded, not looking up.

"Let's get into the base," Stan said. "There will be patrols for you soon."

Kai nodded and followed Mai and Stan inside.

* * *

Cole and Ali ran through the dark, silent streets towards where Cole left Dash and Zack. As they rounded the last corner towards the house, Ali pulled Cole back around the corner.

"What are you doing?" Cole asked her.

"There were nindroids there," she hissed at him. "You can't just run at them like that."

Cole's eyes widened. He pulled himself free from Ali and looked around the corner. He saw the outside the building Dash and Zack were suppose to be in.

"They were found," Cole muttered.

"I figured that," Ali retorted.

"We have to help them," Cole turned to her.

"We can't without being spotted," Ali said.

"Then I'll lure them away and you get them out of there," Cole said.

Cole went to run but Ali grabbed his wrist.

"Why do they matter so much?" Ali asked him. "I get that you like Dash, but you can't always protect them. You can't always be putting her first."  
"I'm not," Cole glared. "I'm trying to help us."

"In what way is you possibly getting caught help!?" Ali cried.

"The fact that you will have Dash again," Cole argued. "She can use magic, which will be of more help than my powers right now. If she was just a normal person, I would leave her behind in this situation. I would feel hurt, but she wouldn't be a priority. The reason I came to get her, was that I don't want them doing anything to hurt her, or us for that matter. She has a power that, in the wrong hands, could cost millions of lives. Do you not understand how important this is!?"  
Ali was silent. She looked at Cole, seeing the honesty and commitment in his eyes.

"Alright," Ali said.

"What?" Cole questioned.

"I get what you're saying," Ali said. "We need to get her to protect her powers. I don't see any other option than the one you said."

"Really?" Cole asked.

"Really," Ali said. "Just promise me one thing."  
Cole nodded.

"Don't get caught, Cole," Ali said. "Don't get yourself killed."

"I won't," Cole nodded. "I'll meet you at the city edge."

Ali smiled to him as he turned and ran out into the street. Ali waited in silence for him to do his part. Cole stopped in the middle of the street.

"Hey tin cans!" Cole shouted, mockingly. "Forgetting something!"  
Ali heard some mechanical cries then the nindroids ran after Cole. She looked around the corner then ran towards the apartment. She kicked open the door and saw Dash ready to attack her. Zack hid behind her.

"Whoa, it's just me," Ali threw her hands up.

"Ali?" Dash questioned, dropping from her stance.

"Let's get out of here before they come back," Ali said. "Hurry."

Dash and Zack nodded, running after Ali. She peeked out to make sure it was clear then they ran down the street. They made it to the edge of the city, and stopped. Kai, Mai and Stan were waiting for them, looks of determination planted on their faces.

"Are we doing this?" Ali asked.

"Plan is set," Kai nodded. "Where's Cole?"

"He was distracting the nindroids," Ali replied. "He said he would meet me here."  
"He's here alright," a voice behind them cackled.

They all jumped, spinning around. Behind them, Cole struggled in the nindroids grasp, trying to pull free. Zane stood beside him, smirking.

"He put up a fight," Zane smiled, "but all your times are up."

"What makes you think we'll just give up?" Ali asked.

Zane snapped his fingers, and more nindroids appeared. They lined the rooftops above them, surrounding them on the street. Zack gripped Dash tightly, looking around.

"Oh, and I brought a couple other friends," Zane smirked.

They turned back to him, seeing more nindroids dragging six others towards them, all of them chained and gagged. Nya, Nicki, Roy, Tylor and June were all out cold. None of them looked in good condition. Jay was the only one awake, and he was clearly struggling to keep himself conscious. Zane smirked, looking at the others reactions. The shocked looks on their faces said more than enough, Zane had hit a nerve. A large one.


	14. Chapter 14

"You monster!" Kai screamed at him.

Ali and Dash panicked, grabbing Kai's arms to hold him back.

"How could you!" Kai cried.

"Oh, Kai," Zane sighed. "Only a few days ago, you were waiting for this day. What happened?"

"You know for a fact that wasn't me!" Kai snapped. "You were controlling me!"  
Kai pulled on his arms, trying to escape his friends to attack Zane.

"Kai, think about this!" Ali cried at him. "You won't win against him!"  
"Let go of me!" Kai shouted at her.

"Kai, don't!" Cole shouted.

Kai froze, looking over to him. Cole stood, watching Kai with worry.

"He's only trying to anger you," Cole said. "He's trying to upset you, you need to keep yourself calm. He wants you, remember! He wants you to go at him so he can turn you again."

Kai stumbled back, Ali and Dash releasing him. He staggered himself, looking down at the ground as he thought about what Cole had just told him. After a moment, he looked up at Zane.

"Well, Kai?" Zane asked him.

"I can't believe you," Kai muttered.

"What?" Zane questioned, taken back by the response.

"I can't believe you," Kai said again, louder. "Everything you've done. You're corrupted, Zane. I can't understand how you, the smartest nindroid on our team can't see that. You keep saying this is who you are, who you've always been. It's not. Right now, all I see is a nindroids without a heart, corrupted and surrounded by nothing but darkness and evil. The real you stands for good, the light in this world. You're the master of ice, the white ninja, our nindroid. Your motto has always been protect those who cannot protect themselves, but this isn't protecting the innocent. This is harming them, breaking them, killing them. Can you seriously not see what you're doing! Cryptor is your enemy, our enemy, and you're help him. I want our Zane back, the white ninja we all know and love. Please Zane. Come back to us, to me."  
There was an eery silence, where Zane and Kai just stared at each other. Zane wore a shocked expression, looking at Kai. Kai looked at Zane, solemnly and heartbroken.

"I don't understand," Zane shook his head.

"I thought so," Kai frowned. "All you are is a cold hearted tin can."

Then Kai disappeared.

"He got away!" Cryptor shouted.

"Release them," Zane mumbled.

"What!?" Cryptor shouted.

"You heard me," Zane said. "We have no quarrel with them."

Cryptor frowned and glared at him.

"We need them to have full control over the city," Cryptor told him.

"There is no we," Zane said. "There will never be a we, Cryptor."  
Zane swung his leg around, taking Cryptor's feet out from under him. Cryptor landed on the ground, looking up at him.

"Only a you, and a me," Zane told him.

Zane felt every nindroids aim at him, and he looked around. Then, he looked to Ali. She locked eyes with him, then they both nodded.

"Ice!" they shouted.

Seconds later, every nindroids in the area, except for Cryptor and the ones holding the other ninja were frozen in a thick layer of ice. Zane looked at Cryptor, picking him up the the collar of his gi.

"This isn't how it was suppose to work," Cryptor cried.

"This isn't how it was ever supposed to be," Zane told him.

Ice froze Cryptor solid and Zane released him, letting the frozen nindroids clatter to the ground. He turned to the nindroids holding the rest of the team.

"Let them go," Zane ordered.

They released the other ninja, laying Nya, Nicki, Roy, June and Tylor on the ground. Jay stumbled before reaching up and pulling his gag off. He smiled at Zane, then ran to Nya's side. Zane turned to see Cole and Dash run to each other, hugging each other. Zack joined them, all three of them laughing. Zane looked to his right, seeing Ali and his sister next to them. He pulled Mai into a hug, smiling at her.

"How did you even realize what you were doing?" Ali asked him.

"Everyone has been trying to reach you, but no one was successful," Mai told him.

"It's what Kai said to me right before he disappeared," Zane said. "I'm nothing but-"

"A tin can," someone said behind him.

Zane turned to see Cole had moved over to him. Cole smiled at Zane, having Dash and Zack at his side.

"You have always been more than that to us," Cole said. "You know that, Zane. You're our nindroid."

Zane chuckled, pulling Cole into a hug.

"It's good to have you back," Cole smiled.

"I'm so sorry to all of you for what I've done," Zane said.

"You weren't in your own control," Ali said. "It's forgivable."

"Sure, like the death of millions is forgivable," a voice snapped.

Everyone turned to see Kai appear again. He stormed up to Zane.

"I didn't kill anyone," Zane told him.

"Yeah, sure," Kai rolled his eyes.

"I didn't," Zane insisted.

"You killed someone, and I watched it happen, Zane," Kai frowned. "It might be the one things that I will _never_ forgive you for."

"What are you talking about?" Ali asked him.

"You know who," Kai said. "The only person who isn't with us right now."

Kai turned away from them, and walked towards Jay and his sister. Everyone was exchanging worried and confused looks, trying to understand what Kai meant.

"No," Ali gasped, stumbling. "I completely forgot."

She looked up at everyone as the realization hit them. She looked over to Kai, counting the ninja over by them. Kai was talking to his sister, who was slowly waking up. He pulled her into a hug. Tylor and Stan pulled June to her feet, helping her since she was clearly in a daze. Roy helped Nicki up, both stumbling a little bit before laughing and hugging. Ali looked over to Cole, seeing him shocked.

"No," Ali said.

She fell to her knees, tears streaming from her eyes. She held her head in her hands, shaking.

"Maybe we can save him," Cole said. "We have to try."  
"Let's go," Ali nodded. "We have to hurry."  
Ali scrambled to her feet, running with Cole as fast as they could. Everyone stopped what they were doing, watching them.

"Guys, follow them!" Dash called out. "Come on!"  
Everyone ran after Cole and Ali, running towards Borg Tower.


	15. Chapter 15

They ran, sprinting up the stairs. Cole stopped, looking around frantically before running down a hallway. Everyone followed him, sensing the panic and worry emanating from him. Cole pushed through a set of doors, stopping once he was in the room. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Everyone else ran in after him, all stopping behind him.

"No," Ali gasped.

She ran to him, kicking and shattering the bars. She ran to him and fell to her knees. Her arms wrapped around him, looking up at him. He stood, unmoving. He stood, feet about shoulder width apart, his arms loosely at his side and his head held high. Tears ran down Ali's cheeks as she slowly stood. She cupped her hand around his face, brushing her thumb along his cold, froze cheek. His eyes were closed, his face relaxed yet emotionless. Then she became outraged. She turned and walked out of the cell, straight at Zane.

"How could you do this!" she snapped.

Zane stumbled backwards as Ali shoved him. Nicki and June grabbed Ali, holding her back.

"He's gone!" Ali shouted. "He's gone and it's all your fault!"

Zane lowered his head, looking away.

"Ali, calm down," June told her.

"Let go of me!" Ali screamed at June. "Let me go!"

"Zane, she's only upset," Mai said soflty.

Zane pushed past his sister and walked out of the room.

"Yeah, that's right," Ali shouted at him. "Leave and don't come back!"

Mai slapped Ali in the face.

"You think he isn't feeling bad as it is," Mai snapped. "He's done so much that he regrets and then you go do this garbage! I can't believe you!"

Zane then ran down the hallway, not watching where he was going. He ran right into Kai, who had been left behind in the rush. Zane realized it was Kai and scrambled to his feet.

"Zane, where are you going?" Kai asked.

"I can't be here," Zane muttered.

He went to run again but Kai pulled him into another room. He pushed Zane in first then locked to door behind him. Kai turned to see Zane, curled up in a ball on the floor.

"What's your deal?" Kai asked. "First, you went crazy, then you knew nothing and randomly snapped out of the corruption, and now this. What's going on?"

Zane was silent, looking away.

"Zane, you need to talk to someone," Kai said. "You of all people know that keeping feelings bundled up inside isn't good for you. Please, I'm here for you."

"How do I know you don't hate me like everyone else does?" Zane asked, not looking up.

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked, confused. "We all care about you and are happy your back."

"Ali hates me," Zane muttered.

"What?" Kai responded, even more confused.

"I killed Lloyd, Kai," Zane said. "Because of me, because of my actions, he's gone."

"It's not your fault," Kai said.

"Sure, like none of this is my fault," Zane turned away.

Zane faced the wall, his back to Kai.

"Just leave me alone," Zane said.

Kai sighed, knowing Zane is only lost and confused. He had no idea what had happened, he doesn't know what's going on. He's only using the information give and filling in the blanks himself.

"You'll never understand, Kai," Zane said over his shoulder.

Kai sighed, about to walk away and leave Zane alone. There was no hope of convincing him. Kai stopped at the door, looking straight at it.

" _The wound heals but it never does,"_ Kai said. " _That's cause you're at war with love. You're at war with love, yeah_."

Zane looked over at Kai, seeing him looking away.

" _These battle scars, don't look like they're fading, Don't look like they're ever going away. They ain't never gonna change,"_ Kai sang. " _These battle."_

Kai turned to see if Zane was listening. Seeing that he was, he continued.

" _Never let a wound ruin me, But I feel like ruin's wooing me,"_ Kai sang. " _Arrow holes that never close from cupid on a shooting spree, feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me. But when you're trying to beat the odds up been trying to keep your nods up and you know that you should know. And let her go but the fear of the unknown. Holding another lover's phone sends you back into the zone. With no Tom Hanks to bring you home, a lover not a fighter on the front line with a poem. Trying to write yourself a rifle, maybe sharpen up a song to fight the tanks and drones of you being alone."_

Kai looked to Zane, seeing him watching and listening. Kai walked closer to Zane, kneeling in front of him.

" _I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched, I wish that I could stop loving you so much. Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together when all of the signs say that I should forget her. I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had. I wish that the good outweighed the bad, cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over,"_ Kai sang. " _These battle scars, don't look like they're fading, don't look like they're ever going away. They ain't never gonna change. These battle scars, don't look like they're fading don't look like they're ever going away. They ain't never gonna change these battle."_

Now Zane stepped in, singing the next part.

" _You shouldn't have but you said it. It shouldn't have happened but you let it. Now you're down on the ground screaming medic. The only thing that comes is the post-traumatic stresses,"_ he sang. " _Shields, body armours and vests don't properly work, that's why you're in a locker full of hurt. The enemy within and all the fires from your friends. The best medicine is to probably just let her win."_

Zane looked up to Kai, hoping he was getting his point across.

" _I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love. I wish that I could stop 'cause it hurts so much. And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together, when all of the signs say that I should forget her,"_ Zane sang. " _I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had. I wish that the good outweighed the bad, cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over."_

Kai sighed, looking at him. Then he joined Zane and sang with him.

" _These battle scars, don't look like they're fading. Don't look like they're ever going away. They ain't never gonna change. These battle scars, don't look like they're fading,"_ they sang. " _Don't look like they're ever going away. They ain't never gonna change these battle."_

Kai sat with Zane, seeing him relaxing more and more as they sang.

" _'Cause you've set me on fire, I've never felt so alive, yeah,"_ Kai sang.

" _Hoping wounds heal, but it never does, that's because you're at war with love."_ Zane echoed, a small smile on his face.

" _And I'm at the point of breaking and it's impossible to shake it,"_ Kai sang.

" _See, you hoped the wound heals, but it never does. That's cause you're at war with love,"_ Zane sang, almost telling Kai how he felt. " _Hope it heals, but it never does. That's cause you're at war with love!"_

" _These battle scars, don't look like they're fading. Don't look like they're ever going away. They ain't never gonna change,"_ both boys sang, filled with emotion. " _These battle scars, don't look like they're fading. Don't look like they're ever going away. They ain't never gonna change. These battle scars, don't look like they're 't look like they're ever going ain't never gonna change these battle."_

They both sat in silence, looking at the ground. Zane looked up at Kai, seeing him silenced.

"Somethings we cannot change," Kai said softly.

He looked up at Zane, locking eyes with him.

"We cannot change the past, we cannot undo what has been done," Kai told him. "But we can make changes for the future."

There was more silence, then Kai spoke again.

"How did you break the corruption?" Kai asked him. "No one had been able to reach you at all."  
"I felt everything you told me," Zane replied quietly. "From claiming I was corrupted, to telling me what I was suppose to stand for, to calling me a tin can."

"You heard that?" Kai smiled slightly.

"That was the final things to snap me from it," Zane said. "It all slowly was snapping some sense into me. I had flashbacks, remembering who I truly was, taking your words to heart. I figured out that I had a virus, and it was cleared from my system at that moment. The evil corrupting me was gone, and I was back."

"You see," Kai said. "You know yourself that you were corrupted, you weren't acting in your own control. The others will understand that."

"But what can I do?" Zane asked. "Everyone hates me."  
"I don't," Kai said. "I'm sure everyone is worried about you. Ali just got upset and wanted someone to blame, and you were the one she chose."

Zane looked down, thinking about it.

"I know his condition," Kai said. "I was there when it happened, Zane."

Zane nodded, clearly upset.

"He's not dead, Zane," Kai whispered.

"What?" Zane questioned, looking up at Kai.

"He's still with us," Kai said. "He's only frozen in time."

"But, he's frozen solid," Zane said. "He shouldn't be alive."

"He is," Kai nodded. "You used your powers to freeze him, which won't do any harm to him. It's almost as if he was frozen in the same material Lily froze all of you in a few years ago. You all lived through that, and he can live through this."

"How do you know?" Zane asked.

Kai held out his wrist, showing Lloyd's bracelet, holding the two charms.

"I took it from him when I was evil," Kai said. "His elemental gem is still glowing and emanating power, meaning Lloyd still holds the power."

"Could it just be lost?" Zane asked.

"Ali told me, that if the power isn't with the holder, it's with the gemstone," Kai said. "And the holder loses it when they die. He's alive, Zane. Lloyd's alive."

 _ **Surprise! Lloyd is secretly alive under the ice! But how can the bring him back when he's trapped in ice? The secrets will unfold soon. One more chapter in this story, and then it's done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Final chapter! It's a longer one so I hope you enjoy it!**_

Ali cried softly, Dash trying her best to comfort her. Kai and Zane finally walked in to join them, Kai seeing how broke everyone was. He saw Ali looked up, then look away from them.

"Guys, we should go," Kai said softly. "We need to get back to the Temple."

"What about Lloyd?" Nya asked.

"Bring him with us," Kai said. "You are all thinking this is worse than it is."  
"Lloyd is dead, Kai!" Ali screamed. "He's dead and you're saying it isn't that bad!"  
"Ali, listen to me," Kai said quietly. "All of you need to listen."  
There was silence as everyone looked at Kai. Kai walked over to Ali, who looked up at him. Kai showed her the bracelet around his wrist.

"How did you get that?" Ali frowned, looking at it.

"When I was evil, I stole it from him," Kai sighed. "I intended to give it back, but he told me to hold onto it for a while. Then he told me to hold onto it for a little while. Then this started and I couldn't get it to him."

"Why are you showing me this?" Ali looked up at Kai.

"His gemstone," Kai said softly.

Ali looked back down, looking at the green stone. Her face soften, then she smiled.

"He's alive," Ali said.

"He's alive!" everyone else echoed.

"Because Zane had used his elemental powers to freeze Lloyd, it didn't kill," Kai explained. "His powers froze Lloyd, similar to someone being frozen in time."

"So, if we can thaw him, he'll be fine?" Cole questioned.

"Correct," Kai nodded. "But it's not that simple. Thaw him too fast, and he'll get a fever and die. Thaw him to slowly-"  
"He'll get hypothermia," Ali said.

Kai nodded. "This room is cold, meaning he'll stay frozen for now. We need to set up a room at the temple that will keep him frozen until we can thaw him without hurting him."

"OK, how will we do that?" Ali asked.

"Dash, you and I will get Lloyd back to the Temple," Kai said. "Everyone else needs to go back now and set up a room for Lloyd. Make sure it's cold like this one, so he won't start melting."

They all nodded, leaving.

"Cole, you stay too," Kai said.

Cole stopped, watching everyone else leave as Kai approached him.

"Why am I staying?" Cole asked.

"My powers," Kai whispered to him. "I can't find them."

Cole's eyes widened, then he calmed himself.

"Dash, Kai and I are going to try to get something to help," Cole said. "You can just wait here."  
"Alright," Dash nodded.

Kai and Cole ran out of the room. Cole lead Kai to the extraction chamber, where Kai's powers were taken. They walked into the room and stopped.

"This place is destroyed," Cole gasped.

"That's what I thought when I came in here," Kai said. "But, who did this?"  
Kai turned, seeing Cole frozen in place. He was looking around, not moving.

"Don't move," Cole told Kai.

Kai stopped, looking at Cole. Then he felt it. There was an evil presence, both boys knew it.

"Kai, slowly walk towards me," Cole said.

Kai took one step, only for something to grab his neck. Kai choked and cried out to Cole. COle took a step back, panicked. Kai was being choked, hands grasping around his neck as he floated in the air.

"Let him go!" Cole cried.

Kai fell, toppling to his knees. He was panting, taking in as much air as he could.

"Kai, don't move," Cole told him.

Kai stayed as still as possible, his breathing shaky. He watched Cole, waiting for any sign that it was safe, but he could feel the tension in the room. There was another person in the room, he could feel them standing over him.

"Whoever you are, you aren't welcome here," Cole said.

Kai looked up at Cole, seeing him take a step forwards. Cole was slowly moving closer to Kai. Kai then felt a hand on the back of his neck. He couldn't move.

"Cole, stop," Kai said.

Cole froze, looking at Kai. Kai slowly climbed to his feet, the hand around his neck tightened, although it didn't choke him. Kai took deep breaths, looking at Cole.

"Whoever is there, show yourself," Kai said.

An evil cackled echoed in the room. Kai and Cole both frowned, looking at each other. Cole's eyes then widened as he took a step back. He saw someone behind Kai now, and it wasn't someone he wanted to fight.

"Cole," Kai said, worriedly.

Kai could not look to see who was holding him, unable to look over his shoulder. He could tell, though, that it wasn't good. Cole watched as Kai began to panic and then Cole's heart sunk. In the blink of an eye, both Kai and the person behind him disappeared.

"KAI!" Cole cried.

Cole looked around them room, before Dash burst in.

"Cole?" she asked. "What's going on?"

"Someone just kidnapped Kai!" Cole cried.

* * *

A couple days had now passed, and there had been no word on Kai. Dash had been working on assuring Cole it wasn't his fault, but after a day, Cole had isolated himself in his room. No one had heard a word from him. Dash spent most of her time with Zack, while Nicki, Roy, Stan, June and Tylor went their separate ways again. Nya and Jay had been spending every waking moment searching for any signs of Kai, without any success, while Zane tried to readjust himself. He sat in his room, talking with Pixal and Mai, who was back in her normal body.

"I understand you feel bad," Pixal told him. "You have to realize the others all understand what truly happened."  
"I get that, but I can't help feeling like this is my fault," Zane sighed.

"Everyone else felt any pain and suffering was their fault," Mai told him. "I felt especially bad for Kai when he was a prisoner for Alex."  
"That's another thing," Zane pointed out. "Kai, he's been through so much, and it only keeps getting worse."  
"How is this your fault?" Pixal asked. "It's not like you chose who gets kidnapped."

"I still think I could have done something," Zane sighed.

"Now you are sounding like Kai," Mai cried out.

Zane jumped, looking at his sister. She normally was able to keep her calm, but this was the first time she had burst out like that.

"All you are doing in sitting here feeling sorry for yourself," Mai cried. "All you are thinking about is what you could have done, but never did. You don't realize there was nothing you could do to stop this, Zane. Open your eyes and look at what's happened! Kai was kidnapped by Jay, but you guys saved Cole in the process. You still got him back after that. Then he was taken by the Death Shadow leader, and you managed to stop him and save Cole. Then you rescued Kai, and got Jay back from the dead! Now you look at this and think, I could have done something! Come on! I mean, look at everything you've already done, you can't do it all, Zane."

Zane was silent. Pixal looked up at Mai form Zane, seeing her shrug. Zane let out a long sigh, catching both of the girls attentions.

"I guess you're right," Zane said. "I think I'll go see if Jay and Nya need help."

Pixal and Mai stood in silence as Zane left. They both looked at each other, then to the door Zane walked out of.

"Well, that somehow worked," Mai chuckled to herself.

"I didn't see his mood changing, then it just changed drastically," Pixal said, amazed.

"I guess it's a sibling thing," Mai shrugged. "Now, I've got to go and check on Ali."

Pixal nodded as they both went their own ways. Mai was about to walk into Ali's room when she heard something shatter in another room. She jumped into action, running towards the room. She threw the door open, seeing Cole standing in front of a mirror, shards of shattered glass littered the floor around him.

"Cole!?" Mai cried.

He turned and looked at her. His face showed multiple emotions; fear, sorrow, guilt, anger and more. Mai eyes jumped to the shattered glass from the mirror on the floor around his feet. She looked back up at him, seeing him biting his lip.

"Is there something you are tell us?" Mai asked.

Cole looked away from here, unable to speak. He couldn't find the words to explain himself, he could find the courage to speak.

"Cole," Mai started.

"Just leave me alone," Cole muttered.

He turned, being careful around the glass and walked to his window. He rested in head on his arms, placing them on the window sill and staring out it.

"I just want to be alone," Cole told her over his shoulder.

"Well, I'm going to grab a broom and clean this up," Mai said. "Unless you want to."

Cole didn't respond, looking out the window. Mai sighed and left, grabbing a broom and dustpan before returning. Cole was no longer in his room, but Mai shrugged it off and cleaned up the glass. After it was cleaned and thrown out, she returned to check on Ali. She was about to knock on the door, then heard a conversation going on. Inside.

"How can you say that?" Ali cried.

"You know exactly what I'm saying!" Cole shouted back.

Inside the room, Ali sat on her bed while Cole stood in the room. Both of them were upset and angry.

"Our team is in trouble of falling apart," Ali said. "And here you are, only trying to pull it apart further."

"It doesn't look like you're doing anything about it," Cole spat at her.

"Well neither are you!" Ali cried. "All you've done it point a finger at people, put the blame on others. Have you ever thought about what you've done?"  
"Well, tell me," Cole growled. "What have I done that's so bad?"  
"Try putting yourself before everyone else," Ali said.

"Since when have I done that?" Cole retorted.

"Ever since this started," Ali told him. "You couldn't walk, so you left our world and got yourself kidnapped. Then you were kidnapped again, and you just kept thinking that it was only you. We are all here, but you always push us away. We are a team, and if you don't want to be a part of it, then you can leave this Temple."  
"Maybe I will," Cole replied.

"Then good riddance to you," Ali shouted.

Cole growled at her, then turned and threw open the door. He pushed past a stunned Mai, before turning and leaving. Mai turned to Ali, seeing she was upset with herself.

"What was that about?" Mai asked.

"He came in here, angered and upset," Ali sighed. "Then he brought up the fact that Kai is missing, kidnapped and Lloyd is still frozen. Then he claimed we were doing anything."

"But we are only trying our best," Mai said. "You and everyone else can only do so much."

"I know that, but he can't seem to understand," Ali sighed. "He's changed, something inside him has cracked and he's been so tempered lately."

"He feels guilty for losing Kai, Ali," Mai said. "He feels like it was his fault."

"He never said that," Ali sighed. "I guess I was a little too harsh with him. I should go find him and apologize."

As Ali stood up, an alarm went off.

"Everyone!" Nya cried over the system. "We need you outfront of the Temple!"  
Mai and Ali exchanged quick, panicked looks before racing outside. They were greeted by the others, who were all ready for battle. Other than Cole. Ali pushed her way to the front. then saw him, struggling.

"Let him go!" Ali cried.

"Or what?" the villain smirked. "You'll hit me?"  
Ali growled, fire igniting in her hand.

"Ali, no!" Nya cried.

Ali was sprayed with water and turned to see Nya at her side. Jay stood on her other.

"You weren't suppose to come back," Jay cried. "You were gone forever!"  
"Not forever," the villain smirked.

"Just let Cole go, we know what you want," Nya said.

"Do you now?" the villain asked. "Let's see just how wrong you are."  
Then, in the blink of an eye, he was gone. Ali stumbled backwards, confused. Jay and Nya sighed, looking at each other.

"Who was that guy?" Dash asked. "What does he want with Cole?"  
Jay turned and looked at everyone.

"Kai and Cole," Jay said quietly to himself. "Brother and best friend."

He looked over at Nya, who sighed.

"There's a lot of explaining to do," Nya told everyone. "Both for Jay and myself."

"Nya, Jay," Ali said. "Who was that and what does he want with Cole?"  
"Not Cole, or even Kai for that matter," Jay sighed. "It's what he wants with Nya and I."  
"Which is?" Zane asked.

"He wants Jay dead and myself his wife," Nya blinked away tears.  
"What?" Mai cried. "Who the heck is he?"

Jay and Nya both took a shaky breath, looking at each other. They turned to the others and spoke, telling them who they were dealing with.

 _ **Alright, so I while I am working on the Alternate Ending, this series will be on another break. If you have noticed, uploads are less with school starting again. I am in grade 11 this year, and high school is proving exhausting and much busier. I also and doing a lot more through my music and other activities, so this is going to become lesser uploads, most likely once or twice over the weekends. Please understand I am trying my hardest, but I cannot upload like I did over the summer. Thanks for understanding.**_

 _ **Sweetheart114**_


End file.
